


Rampage

by rosetintmyworld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adultery, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Jaebum, Alpha Yugyeom, Alpha/Omega, Barely Legal Bambam, Barely Legal Yugyeom, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Mating Bite, Jaebum slowly becomes an asshole, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, ambiguous ending, omegas have vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jaebum had watched over Jinyoung and Youngjae's heats.He had never been tempted.But something about Bambam's scent-Jaebum goes on a rampage, changing the pack dynamics in the process.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 94
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum knew that this day would be coming soon. Bambam had come of age a couple of months ago, his cherry scent maturing from the artificial sweet candy smell to one with depth and layers.

He had grown up beautifully. 

Jaebum had watched him grow from a childish thirteen-year-old to the sultry eighteen-year-old he was now and although the boy could still be immature, Jaebum was still proud of him.

Proud and protective.

He knew it was only a matter of time and with the group’s makeup being what it was: three alphas and four omegas, he figured Bambam would become attached to one of them. Of course, it made sense that he gravitated towards the youngest alpha, as they were best friends and close in age. Jaebum knew that it was inevitable that the two would fall into each other in that way, but being the eldest alpha, he still felt protective over the youngest omega. 

Which was why they were in the situation they were in now.

Bambam's scent had been thickening lately, becoming warm and more enticing. He was in pre-heat, his very first one.

It explained the way the two maknae were clinging to each other. They were inseparable, and often moody without each other. Not to mention, Jaebum had found Bambam and Yugyeom 'playmating'.

  
  


Jaebum walked down the stairs, dragging his feet. 

He hasn’t heard from the Maknae for a while, and he figured that they’d fallen asleep on the couch. 

They weren’t in their room and they weren’t really allowed to go out on their own so they had to be in the living room, since Yugyeom rarely came into the room that Jaebum and Jinyoung inhabited. Of course, He was reading with Jinyoung in their room, so he knew that they weren’t in there either. 

Youngjae was playing video games by himself, so he knew they weren’t there. 

They had been clingy lately, so Jaebum wouldn’t be surprised to find them cuddled together. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d find the two curled around each other, snuggled up like the pups they were. 

Or rather used to be, Bambam was of age and Yugyeom would be coming of age in a month. 

The kids were really growing up. 

A light playful growl permeated the air and Jaebum smiled to himself. 

Yugyeom tended to growl in his sleep, especially if he was having a good dream. 

It was funny to watch, and he’d walked into his own room to Jinyoung petting the young alpha’s head while he growled cutely. 

The smile began to slip off his face when he heard a giggle that pinched off into a moan.

There was another growl and a cute yip.

Yugyeom’s scent began to flood the living room.

They couldn’t be asleep. 

Jaebum hurried down the stairs, approaching the couch. 

He stopped when he realized what he was seeing. 

Yugyeom had Bambam pinned to the couch, forcing the omega to present.

His arm was wrapped around the omegas waist and his teeth were biting at Bambam’s neck, not exactly in the right position for a claiming bite, but a very immature version. 

He was pressing his hips into Bambam’s shallowly as if he wasn’t aware that he was doing it. 

“Yah!” Jaebum growled out, grabbing the alpha by the back of the collar and pulling him off of the couch. 

He was obviously hard.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum yelled at the youngest alpha.

“What?” Jinyoung asked as he ran down the stairs.

Yugyeom was fighting his hold, and Bambam rolled over, his face dusted in a pretty pink. 

The flush traveled down into his neck and into his shirt. 

His chest was heaving prettily, and his cherry scent was starting to sweeten, perfuming the air. 

It put Jaebum on edge for some reason, made him feel overprotective. 

“We were just-” Yugyeom started and Jaebum pulled him further away, something itching in his bones to get him away from the young, vulnerable omega. 

“Yah you were trying to claim Bambam, you little freak,” He charged and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“Claim, no what? We were just playing around,” He whined, his voice pitched up in protest and Jinyoung covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

“It’s not funny, he was, look he’s hard,” Jaebum pointed out and Yugyeom flushed, whining louder, his hands coming down to cover himself.

“When isn’t he hard?” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Hyung,” He complained and Mark and Jackson came downstairs to see what the commotion was about. 

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked, on alert.

“Yugyeom was forcing Bambam to present,” Jaebum accused. 

“No he wasn’t, we were just wrestling over the remote, hyung you’re embarrassing me,” Bambam pouted cutely and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“Yah, get out don’t come back until curfew,” He alpha commanded the boy, pushing Yugyeom towards the door with more force than necessary. 

Yugyeom took the hint, skulking out, his face still red.

Once the door was closed, he chanced a glance over to Bambam who had now sat up against the back of the couch, his arms folded across his chest delicately, but not petulantly. 

He looked really embarrassed. 

He was probably confused and embarrassed that all of his hyungs had come downstairs for this and were currently shaming them for something he hadn’t known was wrong. 

Jaebum felt pity for the young omega. 

“Go shower,” He said, a bit more gently to Bambam who got off of the couch, heading upstairs. 

He’d probably get Jinyoung to talk to him later, to explain that it wasn’t his fault and that he wasn’t in trouble, but right now he was still too angry at Yugyeom, and he didn’t want it to come out wrong. 

Jackson shook his head, complaining about false alarms before going back up to his room, Mark in tow until it was just Jinyoung and him left. 

“You’re being too mean alpha,” Jinyoung said cutely and Jaebum shook his head. 

“No I wasn’t, You didn’t see what they were doing,” He said and Jinyoung draped himself across the alpha, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“They were play mating, we now know that Bambam’s in preheat,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum shook his head. 

“It’s all innocent, they didn’t even know what they were doing,” Jinyoung cooed, trying to soften him up. 

“It wasn’t innocent,” Jaebum asserted. 

“Alpha, don’t you remember when you playmated me during my first pre-heat, you didn’t know what you were doing. You remember, you knotted in your shorts,” Jinyoung said, his voice dipping cutely and Jaebum smacked Jinyoung on the backside in warning. 

“Yah, still he needs to cool off,” He said and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’ll let him come home before dinner,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung smiled at him, pulling away to grip his hand. 

“You know, maybe we can uh- playmate, right now. I’m not in preheat but I can pretend,” Jinyoung said sultrily, licking his lips and Jaebum rolled his eyes, picking up the omega and throwing him over his shoulder.

Jaebum knew Yugyeom hadn’t meant it, but it didn’t matter, because even though it was innocent and almost involuntary, he still felt protective over Bambam.

  
  


That was two days ago, and when Bambam didn't get up that morning, electing to stay in bed and sleep, Jaebum figured he had dropped into his heat.

They would leave soon as they normally did. Normally whichever omega who had been in heat stayed with their respective alpha while everyone else left. Because Youngjae didn’t have a partner, Jaebum would stay with him and Jinyoung, while Jackson stayed with Mark. They’d considered letting Yugyeom stay with Bambam, but with the alpha not quite coming of age yet, they weren’t sure if he’d be able to withstand Bambam’s heat without trying to help the boy through it.

"Where's Yugyeom?" Jaebum said as he counted heads.

"He went to go grab something upstairs," Youngjae said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Youngjae had always been sensitive to the other omegas scents and he really wanted to get him out of there before it got worse.

There was a low whimper before a loud growl ripped through the house and Jaebum swore, racing upstairs. 

Bambam’s door was open, nearly knocked off of its hinges and Yugyeom was standing over his bed, his chest heaving and his eyes locked on the vulnerable omega as he worked at his belt.

Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom in a chokehold, pulling him away from Bambam.

“Mine! Mine!” Yugyeom snapped, trying to pull away from Jaebum and he used his full weight to pull them into the hallway, the two alphas crashing into the wall. 

He could hear the omegas downstairs freaking out and Jinyoung rushed upstairs. 

“He’s mine! Get off! He’s mine!” Yugyeom growled out, fighting Jaebum and Jinyoung rushed to him. 

“Don’t-” Jaebum bit out to the omega who stopped before shaking his head and taking another step forward.

“He’s gone on a rampage,” Jaebum warned Jinyoung. 

Sometimes Alphas could be overwhelmed by an omegas scent during heat and can go completely wild, only caring to breed the omega. 

It was dangerous and could make Yugyeom sick if he kept fighting it.

Even worse, Yugyeom in that situation could seriously hurt Bambam. 

“Yugyeom, yugyeom look at me,” Jinyoung hissed and Yugyeom continued to pull away from Jaebum, his focus on the room in front of them, on the omega who was pulling at his hair as the heat burned through him.

“Yugyeom, look at me,” Jinyoung said, his voice harder, yet still soft and the boy finally met his eyes.

“He-He’s mine, He smells so good, He’s mine,” Yugyeom panted out and Jinyoung cupped his face. 

“Hey, you know you can’t go in there, you need to get out of here,” He said and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“I need to- I need to claim him, he’s mine,” Yugyeom whined and Jinyoung pressed his neck into Yugyeom nose. 

Jaebum was uncomfortable with the situation in front of him, but he understood what he was doing. 

Jinyoung was an older omega and a familiar scent that would center Yugyeom. 

It still didn’t help that Yugyeom was scenting his omega. 

Okay, so technically every omega was Jaebum’s, and even though Jinyoung and he shared a special bond, he hadn’t claimed the omega because if he had, there would be no one to help Bambam and Youngjae through their heats. 

“Come with me, okay?” Jinyoung said and Jaebum watched as Yugyeom stopped struggling, his hands clawing into Jinyoung’s waist, holding him tightly as he inhaled his scent. 

Jaebum let him go and Yugyeom collapsed into Jinyoung’s arms, his hips rocking against Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Omega,” Yugyeom whimpered out.

“It’s okay, it’s okay baby, come on, let’s get out of here,” Jinyoung cooed at him, petting through the hair on the back of Yugyeom’s head before looking over Yugyeom’s head at Jaebum. 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung mouthed and Jaebum shook his head, giving him a cramped smile. 

Yugyeom was a young excitable alpha, he couldn’t help himself. 

Jinyoung led Yugyeom out of the house. 

Jaebum took a deep breath to clear the scent of Yugyeom’s arousal out of his nose before going downstairs to make sure they got out without any problems. 

Jaebum heard whining and he got out of his bed, heading into the hallway. 

This wasn’t the first heat that he’d sat through, and although he’d never ‘helped’ anyone through a heat, he’d been around them. 

He could handle the smell way more than Yugyeom could.

“Alpha! Alpha, it hurts,” He heard and he stood at the door as he saw Bambam writhing in the bed, the shirt he’d been wearing slipping off of his thin shoulder. 

It had been one of his shirts. 

He gulped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, which was a mistake because all he could smell was that enticing warmed cherry scent, that was just as intoxicating as any wine. 

“Alpha, please, I can’t. It burns please,’ Bambam begged and Jaebum felt his core heat up.

Bambam was working his skinny fingers into himself but it didn’t seem like it was enough. 

He’d never been tempted before.

Even with Jinyoung, he’d been able to check-in and leave, but Bambam- Bambam was new and he looked so pretty, his tan skin flushed. 

His body had a healthy coat of sheen and his slick was coating his thighs in a mesmerizing way.

He felt this unfamiliar tug from behind his belly button, pulling him forward, and he only had one singular focus.

He needed to claim Bambam. 

He needed to make sure that no one touched him, no one knotted in him but Jaebum. 

He had to give him his seed until he was full with his pups. 

He felt hot like he would combust if he didn’t give in right this moment to Bambam’s request. 

He couldn’t make a complete thought that didn’t involve pressing Bambam into the bed.

“Alpha please don’t just stand there, help me,” Bambam whined, tipping his head back so that he was baring his neck to Jaebum as another fresh burst of slick dribbled out of his hole.

He should leave. 

He couldn’t leave. 

“Alpha’s here, Don’t worry, alpha’s gonna make you full, alpha will breed you well,” He growled to Bambam who moaned at the words, his fingers inching into him faster. 

Jaebum climbed into the bed with him, his hands undressing the omega quickly before holding him down and pushing into him. 

Bambam whined, but Jaebum didn’t care, only caring about being buried in his wet heat, of making the omega carry.

Jaebum opened his eyes, the metallic taste of blood and slick mixing in his mouth. 

His bones were loose, his joints jelly and there was a strange satiated buzzing going through his body. 

He looked around the room to see that the room was in tatters. 

The pillow was shredded, feathers everywhere, and there were strips of a shirt on the floor as if it had been ripped off of someone. 

His body was covered in scratches that stung slightly and he was lying on top of someone.

Bambam was sleeping under him, face down in the bed. 

He was naked, bruises marring his hips from where the alpha had gripped him too hard. 

A trail of cum slid down his legs, tinged pink from something Jaebum didn’t want to think of.

“Bam,” Jaebum breathed and Bambam turned slightly, confirming Jaebum’s worst fears as a bloody bite laid where his shoulder and neck met.

“Hyung I brought-” Jaebum looked up to see Jinyoung in the doorway.

Oh fuck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas begin to digest the news and the rest of the pack finds out

Jaebum got out bed, hurrying out of the room. 

Jinyoung was standing in the linen closet door, grabbing new sheets. 

“I came to check on you guys, I figured that Bambam would still be in heat, I brought Youngjae with me,” Jinyoung said quietly, his voice clipped. 

Jaebum didn’t know what to say to Jinyoung. 

He felt like he should have said something, but what could he say?

“So how long did you hold out?” He asked with an air of nonchalance. 

Jaebum couldn’t help the anger that was building in his chest. 

How dare Jinyoung talk to him like that, like he was some immature alpha pup?

“He needed my help,” Jaebum ground out and Jinyoung gave a humorless laugh. 

“Of course the barely legal omega in his first heat needed your help. Not that you were just eager to get into a wet hole. Although that’s never been your M.O before. 

Normally you can’t stand to be around us when we’re in heat,” Jinyoung bit out and Jaebum growled at him. 

“Watch it Park Jinyoung,” He said and Jinyoung scowled back at him. 

“Don’t tell me to watch it, you mated that-”

“Shut your mouth right now Park Jinyoung. How dare you talk to your Alpha like that?” He growled out at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung ducked his head, deferring to the alpha with a whimper. 

“Hyung,” Bambam whispered and Jaebum turned his head to look at the small naked omega. 

Bambam had wrapped a sheet around himself, but it did little to hide what happened. 

“Come with me,” Jinyoung said before turning away.

Jaebum watched as Bambam followed after Jinyoung. 

Jaebum turned and walked back to the room to throw some clothes on. 

Bambam followed Jinyoung to the bathroom where Youngjae was waiting.

He wasn’t sure what was going on between Jinyoung and Jaebum, why they’d been arguing like they were, and it felt weird because he could guess it was about him. 

He also couldn’t help the strange feeling of rejection when he’d looked back at Jaebum and Jaebum hadn’t spared him a glance. 

“Bam how are- you’re done?” Youngjae asked, his head tilted as he looked at Bambam. 

He watched as his brows furrowed and his nostrils flared as he finally smelled Bambam. 

“You smell like our alpha,” Youngjae said, his face changing, shuttering slightly. 

Bambam looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

“Jaebum hyung helped him through,” Youngjae said as if it was dawning on him what happened. 

“Oh, he did a little more than help him through,” Jinyoung said, pulling the sheet off of Bambam’s body and dropping it to the floor before turning his back to Bambam to turn on the spigot, running him a bath.

“He mated you?” Youngjae asked and Bambam nodded his head, shying away from the contempt in his voice. 

He’d rarely heard Youngjae speak to anyone the way he did to him, and the way the other omegas were talking to him made him feel like he’d done something terribly wrong.

“I- It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Bambam managed and Jinyoung turned towards him. 

“Get in,” Jinyoung instructed and Bambam did as he said, afraid of not doing what Jinyoung requested. 

“I didn’t- He wasn’t supposed to bite me, I didn’t-” 

“Want it?” Youngjae asked and Bambam’s mouth clicked shut. 

He had to be very careful about what he said next. 

To accuse their alpha of taking advantage of him- 

Even if Bambam didn’t want it now, hindsight was twenty-twenty. 

Besides, Jaebum hyung had helped Jinyoung and Youngjae through many times. 

This was Bambam’s first heat, of course, he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel like.    
Maybe all this guilt was misplaced. 

“Of course he wanted it, look how disgusting these sheets are,” Youngjae said meanly before laughing.

“You soaked them through,” Youngjae pointed out and Bambm flushed.

He didn’t know what to say about that. 

“Don’t be mean to me. Alpha helps us all through,” Bambam complained with a stomp of his foot before remembering that he was naked and this was awkward, he crossed his arms over himself.

“That’s where you’re wrong  _ little omega _ ,” The way Jinyoung said it was so derogatory. 

Bambam had never felt bad about being an omega before.    
Even though they were to yield to Alphas he’d never felt lesser because he’d always had the omegas on his side. 

But the way Jinyoung said it like he was dirty like he was nothing but a hormone-driven hole, it wasn’t nice. 

Jinyoung leaned back against the sink, his arms crossed as he looked Bambam up and down. 

“Jaebum has never fucked either of us through a heat,” Jinyoung said before pulling at his collar. 

“And obviously he’s never claimed me,” He said and Bambam caressed his hand over the still healing bite. 

He remembered Jaebum’s canines sinking into his shoulder as the heat dispersed. 

Before that, he remembered sinking his fingers into himself, begging Jaebum to help him, to do something about the burning heat. But after it was flashes of Jaebum tearing through his clothes, and pushing into him, and the burning too much stretch between his thighs. 

It was so much, dizzying as his stomach swooped and his body overrode his brain. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t know that. I didn’t want him to do that,” Bambam said.

“Your body isn’t rejecting the bite, so obviously you wanted it,” Youngjae started and Bambam opened his mouth before closing it.

How could he rebut that?

“You got lucky, to be bitten by an Alpha such as hyung,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung let out a snort. 

“He’s not going to feel so lucky when Yugyeom finds out,” Jinyoung said and an involuntary tear slipped down Bambam's cheek.

Like that it felt like a dam had been broken and he couldn’t stop the tears. 

“Don’t cry now. There’s nothing for us to do but clean up and move forward, what’s done is done, come on, let me help you, you’re bleeding,” Jinyoung said before kneeling on the floor next to him and dipping it into the soapy water. 

Bambam wasn’t sure if he wanted their help, but he took it anyway.

  
  


Youngjae pulled the towels out of the dryer, folding them meticulously. It was something to keep his hand occupied while they did what they normally did after a heat. 

They normally cleaned the entire house before the others could arrive. Normally, He and Jinyoung were on clean up duty when Mark was in heat, but it had seemed more logical for it to be him and Jinyoung today, and then when he was in heat, it was Mark and Jinyoung. The three of them found an easy system for them, but of course, with the introduction of Bambam’s heat, it’d thrown a wrench in it. 

Since Mark’s heat was the one that would be coming up next, it was decided that Youngjae should go in his place, and Jinyoung had no choice but to be there because he was head omega, or at least, he had been, Youngjae didn’t know where Jinyoung stood now. 

Even though it was selfish, Youngjae wished it had been Mark who had come instead.

He wasn't normally like this, this angry and bitter. 

It was just- he hadn't expected to come home to this.

He'd expected to come by, drop off some soup for the omega because soon the heat would break long enough for Bambam’s appetite to become strong enough to override the strong hormones of heat. 

He hadn't expected to find the house smelling so strange, like a sated alpha.

He had smelled that on Jackson before, normally after Mark’s heat, the smell clinging to every surface.

But, that didn’t make sense, they shouldn’t smell that scent, because it was just his alpha here, and Jaebum never spent heat with them like that.

Jinyoung said he was going to check on them, so Youngjae went to the kitchen to put away the food, wondering if it were possible that some other alpha were here, because that was the only reasonable explanation, only to be told to meet Jinyoung and Bambam in the bathroom.

That seemed like the beginning of the end. 

He heard movement behind him and he turned quickly, relaxing slightly as he realized it was just his alpha. He watched fascinatedly as Jaebum picked up a stray towel and folded it.

They worked in silence and Youngjae swallowed softly, trying to work out what he was going to say to the alpha.

"You bit him."

That wasn't how Youngjae wanted to say it.

He hadn't meant to sound so accusatory or hurt.

He just wanted a confirmation, and maybe an explanation, but now he’d messed it all up.

"I did," Jaebum said back, his voice just as cold.

"I didn't-" Youngjae said before starting again.

"Well, you can mate me now. Me and Jinyoung. We could all be your mates. You'll probably want to mate Jinyoung first, but that's okay I can be third-"

"I don't want three mates," Jaebum said and Youngjae recoiled.

"Oh."

"Youngjae, I-" Jaebum started and Youngjae shook his head. 

"It’s okay, I spoke out of turn alpha," he whispered, deferring to Jaebum who made a frustrated noise and left the laundry room.

Youngjae took a second, leaning against the dryer as he took a couple of breaths.

How was he supposed to just live with the idea that he was out?

He could put up with a lot. He had been ever since his first heat when Jaebum told him that he would be his alpha now. 

Even if he was in love with Jaebum, he’d learned to manage his expectations. 

Jaebum loved Youngjae, but he was in love with Jinyoung and Youngjae knew that. 

And Youngjae ultimately was okay with that.

He would be Jaebum's second omega, and it was okay with him. So what he wasn’t first? At least he mattered, at least he belonged to Jaebum.

But Jaebum didn't want three omegas, and by extension that meant that he didn't want Youngjae. 

He couldn't let Bambam steal Jaebum from him that easily.

He wouldn't be left out in the cold. 

He shook his head, resigning that he wouldn't think about it too much.

He had things to do, and if he wanted to please Jaebum, he'd need to get everything cleaned up before the others arrived.

There was a knock on the laundry room door and Youngjae turned to see Jinyoung behind him, holding a crumpled up pair of sheets.

"Are those going in the washer?" Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

"Not yet," Jinyoung said and Youngjae grimaced.

"Right, Alpha will need the proof of his claim," Youngjae said bitterly and Jinyoung didn't answer, unfurling the sheet carefully.

Youngjae saw the two bloodstains. One was from the bite, and the other was 'proof' of Bambam's pure status.

"Bam is sleeping now. He probably feels better sleeping on clean sheets," Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded.

"Is Alpha with him?" Youngjae asked.

"Jaebum is in our room. We decided it would be best for Bambam to be able to rest before the separation anxiety kicks in," Jinyoung said as he put the sheets on the very top shelf.

"I'm not looking forward to everyone coming back. You have to tell Yugyeom," Youngjae said and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. 

"Why?"

"You dealt with his rampage, he’s your responsibility. Which, how did you do that?" Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shook his head, his cheeks turning pink.

Youngjae had never seen anyone go on a rampage in real life. Sure he'd seen it in movies, but that wasn't real. There was always exaggeration. Hearing Yugyeom's growl and the ensuing fight between the alphas had been scary, way worse than the movies, and seeing Yugyeom afterward, Youngjae couldn’t get it out of his head. 

He was more animal than human at that point. 

They’d set off in separate cars after that, Youngjae staying with Mark and Jackson, and Jinyoung and Yugyeom going by themselves to protect Youngjae from the volatile alpha. 

“It was fine,” Jinyoung said, turning away from Youngjae. 

“You weren’t scared?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Of that puppy? By the time we got to the hotel, he was completely knot-dumb. He wasn’t capable of doing anything but knotting and then going to sleep, so I just scented with him until he was done and he passed out,” Jinyoung said before turning back to look at Youngjae. 

“We’re not going to get anything done just standing here, Come on,” Jinyoung said, leaving the laundry and Youngjae followed, unsure of what else to do. 

At the end of the day, he’d follow Jinyoung, because that was his place as seco- as the lesser omega.

He’d just have to keep managing his expectations. 

Jaebum wasn’t sure how everything got so fucked up. 

One minute he was keeping Yugyeom from hurting Bambam, the next minute he was covered in his slick and blood.

He had been told to go in the room while Jinyoung and Youngjae cleaned the house, and normally after a heat, he didn’t mind, he’d pass out, tired out from the exertion of controlling himself with the over-saturation of scents in the house.

But he was wide awake.

He was restless like there was something under his skin that needed to be scratched, but he couldn’t quite get to it. 

It was irritating. 

“You should be asleep,” Jinyoung said as he walked into the room, removing his shirt in the corner. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Jinyoung I-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung turned on him quickly, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I told you, we’re not talking about this tonight. I’m tired, I just want to sleep,” Jinyoung said before climbing into the bed.

“Jinyoung-” He started again and Jinyoung rolled over so that his back was facing Jaebum. 

“Goodnight Jaebum,” He said quietly and Jaebum rolled over, his own back on Jinyoung.

“Alpha,” Jaebum heard and he opened his eyes to see Bambam standing over their bed. 

The young omega was twisting his shirt between his hands anxiously, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. 

“Alpha, I- I need you,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung stirred beside him. 

“Go with him,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum swallowed. 

“Alpha,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung didn’t even turn to look at him. 

“Go,” He said softer and Jaebum finally got out of bed, taking the omega back to his room. 

“I just- I felt like you were gone, and it was this awful feeling, I felt like I was going to die,” Bambam complained, still wringing his shirt and Jaebum climbed onto the bed, holding his arms open for Bambam. 

The small omega climbed into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder and Jaebum held him to him, scenting him and soothing the anxiety coming off of him in waves. 

It felt so strange to be doing this, but also right. 

“What are we going to do now?” Bambam asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

He didn’t know what they would do. 

He shouldn’t- Bambam shouldn't belong to him like this. 

“What if I- What if I carry?” Bambam asked and Jaebum tsked, pulling Bambam to his side. 

“Alpha won’t leave you,” He placated and Bambam’s body lost a bit of its tension, sinking further into Jaebums’ chest. 

He’d majorly fucked up, but he wouldn’t let the omega go it alone. 

Jaebum heard everyone downstairs and he tried to get himself to go and meet them. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae had sworn that morning that they hadn’t told anyone what happened between Jaebum and Bambam and for that he was grateful. 

He knew what gossip could do to the pack and it was better that they heard it from him than from either of the two omegas. 

He still wasn’t sure how he’d break the news to them. 

He couldn’t admit that he’d lost his cool.

But the other alternative was- well it wasn’t any more flattering. 

He headed downstairs, escaping into the kitchen as he didn’t see Bambam and didn’t want to make small talk quite yet. 

“Bammie! I missed you!” He watched as Yugyeom scooped Bambam up in his arms, squeezing him tight to him. His nose fell into the dip of his neck, and Jaebum couldn’t help the growl crawling out of his throat. 

It was stupid and territorial, but he couldn’t stand the thought of another alpha touching something of his, scenting something of his, 

“Wait, why do you smell like that?” Yugyeom said, taking a step forward with Bambam as he scented deeper. 

The growl that he let out this time was less of a warning and more of a threat. 

He could hear a silence falling over the house, no doubt the others heard them. 

“You fucking claimed him?” Yugyeom growled out, the challenge in his voice evident as Bambam tried to get away.

Yugyeom was still holding onto him tight and if he didn’t let him go, Jaebum couldn’t be held responsible for what he would do to the younger alpha. 

“Let him go now,” Jaebum bit out and he watched the snarl on Yugyeom’s face. 

“Hey, let him go, stop it,” Jinyoung said from the door and Yugyeom’s glare went from Jaebum to Jinyoung.

“Now,” He said and Yugyeom dropped his arms, deferring to Jinyoung. 

“Come on, I’m sure you’ve got something to say to the pack,” Jinyoung said before turning his head back to the two youngest pack members. 

“Come with me,” he said and Yugyeom followed first, Bambam standing glued to the spot, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t grasp what was going on.

“Come on,” Jaebum said and Bambam followed him to the living room where everyone was gathered awkwardly.

Youngjae was leaning against the back wall, and that was so unlike Youngjae it made him pause for a second. 

Normally the omega was always up under him, sometimes pushing Jinyoung out of the way to get closer before remembering himself. 

Jinyoung was sitting on the arm of the chair that Yugyeom was sitting in, probably to keep him from running. 

Jackson and Mark were sitting on the couch, looking incredibly confused. 

Bambam stood behind Jaebum, obviously unsure of where he should go and concerned about what Jaebum was going to say. 

“What is going on?” Jackson asked finally, his hold on Mark loosening as he saw that Jaebum had calmed down from the altercation in the living room. 

“I need to talk to you all, Our youngest member has completed his first heat, and I helped him through,” Jaebum said, cutting straight to the chase. 

“That’s not all you did,” Yugyeom spat out and Jaebum couldn’t help the spiteful smirk that he gave the youngest pack member as he bared his teeth at him, showing dominance. 

“You’re right. I claimed Bambam. As of this moment, I don’t intend on dissolving the bond.” Jaebum said and he watched the shock wash over Yugyeom’s face before it settled into anger. 

“Yugyeom, stop,” Jinyoung said before the boy could lunge at Jaebum.

Jinyoung’s face was a mask as he pulled the young alpha out of the room.

Youngjae’s face was much more expressive, the betrayal clear on his face.

Youngjae stormed up to his room and Mark and Jackson followed. 

“What about the pack?” Bambam asked quietly once the room cleared and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I know it was selfish of me, but- I’m not going to leave you behind like this. If you’re not carrying and you want to dissolve the mating, that is your choice, but until we know for sure, I’m not turning you away,” Jaebum explained to him and he watched an uncertain emotion flash across Bambam’s face before the omega hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum alpha commands Jinyoung and re-earns Youngjae's trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum gives Youngjae oral sex. Also, I may have forgotten to tag it, but omegas have vaginas in this universe. if that's not your jam, sorry.

Jinyoung followed Yugyeom out of the meeting, knowing that if he didn’t, they’d have more to deal with than just a young mated omega. 

Yugyeom was like Jaebum in many ways, and for as long as they’d all known each other, some of Jaebum’s not so good traits had rubbed off on the younger alpha. 

He’d gotten Jaebum’s impulsivity and anger issues, which right now weren’t the best combination to be letting loose on the streets. 

“I’m going to kill them,” he heard the baby alpha growl and he put his hand on his hip, rolling his eyes. 

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom, that’s no way to talk about your alpha,” He teased and the young alpha turned on Jinyoung quickly, crowding him against the wall. He’d grabbed Jinyoung’s wrists in his hands holding them over his head. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help the uptick of his heart. 

“He’s not my alpha,” Yugyeom growled. 

“Yes he is, and he’s mine too, and as much as I understand-” 

“You don’t understand!” He roared out and Jinyoung shrunk back. 

“He was supposed to be my mate. He’s spent heats with me before and he’s never- my scent was never enough to-” Jinyoung let out a shaky breath. 

“I understand more than anyone else does. We were both betrayed,” Jinyoung whispered and the look of anger dropped from Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom buried his head in Jinyoung’s neck with a whimper. 

“I hate him, I fucking hate him,” Yugyeom whispered and Jinyoung ran his hands through the boy’s hair. 

He couldn’t be sure if the young alpha was talking about Bambam or Jaebum. 

He was rightly justified to have his feelings, even if Jinyoung knew that he didn’t really mean it. 

His collar became wet as the emotion got the best of Yugyeom, and he dissolved into tears. 

Jinyoung almost said it, almost let loose the suspicion that he’d had about what really happened between Bambam and Jaebum, but what would that matter?

He tells him and suddenly Jaebum is absolved of all wrongdoing? 

He couldn’t let Jaebum off the hook like that.

Jaebum shouldn’t get a pass because it was his instincts. 

That was a shit excuse, and Jinyoung wouldn’t let him get away with it. 

So he wouldn’t tell Yugyeom now, not when he was so irrationally angry. 

“You’ve got to help me Jinyoung,” Yugyeom whimpered, and Jinyoung looked down at the back of the alpha’s head. 

“What?” 

“I don’t- you’ve got to help, I can’t- I can’t do this, I can’t live with them being-” Yugyeom explained into his chest and Jinyoung just rubbed over Yugyeom’s hair silently. 

He was too young, he didn’t know what he was asking of Jinyoung, what he was suggesting. 

Yugyeom didn’t seem to want an answer; instead, just crying in Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung let him, unable to give him the answer. 

Jinyoung slipped into his shared bedroom with Jaebum, watching as the man began to sort through his clothes.

“Let me,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum stepped to the side, letting Jinyoung between him and the dresser. 

Jinyoung began to refold the clothes, spreading his hands across them not so subtly. 

Jaebum’s scent smelled like Bambam, the cherry scent dropping from every corner of the room. 

It was strongest in his bed, where it seemed as if Jaebum and Bambam had been rolling around in the sheets just before Jinyoung got home, no doubt the alpha doing his duty and comforting the scared omega.

He hated to be so predictable, but he hadn’t been lying when he’d told Yugyeom he was just as hurt by Jaebum’s betrayal. 

Jinyoung loved Jaebum.

He was supposed to be the first omega, Jaebum’s omega, and yet- he’d taken a barely legal child instead. 

How could he get over the fact that this stupid scent that enticed his alpha was everywhere?

He shouldn’t blame Bambam, nor his scent.

He knew rationally that the fault belonged to Jaebum alone, but that didn’t help that he was still an omega scorned, and he couldn’t help the insecure part of him that wanted to blame the omega. 

It was better it be Bambam’s fault than to admit that his own alpha could lose control like that. 

“Nyoungie,” Jaebum said, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung pushed him away. 

“Get off, I’m busy,” He said and Jaebum sucked his teeth in exasperation.

“You’re mad at me, but you don’t understand-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung shut the drawer sharply. 

“I understand completely,” He breathed out and he heard Jaebum get off of the bed again. 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist again, his nose nuzzling in Jinyoung’s neck and for a second, it was all right, everything felt like it had before like Jaebum was still his. 

“I don’t want to lose you too, baby,” Jaebum cooed and Jinyoung forced a cheery smile on his face.

He was reminded suddenly that he wasn’t the only omega in Jaebum’s life, and while Youngjae had always been there, it was something different now, because this man that had his arms around him wasn’t the alpha he was three days ago. 

This alpha was mated now, and Jinyoung could still smell the young omega in his sheets. 

“So, when are you going to tell everyone that you went on a rampage and forced yourself onto a barely legal omega," Jinyoung said and Jaebum’s body tensed. 

“What did you say?” He asked and Jinyoung let the facade drop. 

“I said-” He began and Jaebum turned him around so that Jinyoung was facing him. 

“I know what you said- I didn’t-”

“Oh, so I’m wrong, and instead of going on a rampage you knowingly mated a child and forced a mating bite on him?” Jinyoung asked and he watched the rage light up Jaebum’s features. 

“I was on a rampage, I didn’t force-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Two omegas helped an alpha through a rampage that day, and only one of us ended up bloody and bruised Jaebum, what does that tell you?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk and Jaebum forced him onto the dresser, his back hitting the wall painfully as his arms were forced over his head. 

“You slept with him?” Jaebum asked, his eyes wild.

“Did you hold him down like this too when you forced your way inside? I saw the scratches on your body Jaebum, he was trying to claw his way from under you,” Jinyoung bit out and Jaebum pushed him harder against the wall. 

“A real alpha wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t force a child to carry. Wouldn’t let a young omega even risk carrying. You’re being selfish,” Jinyoung said.   
“Bambam’s not a child, he’s of age,” Jaebum said. 

“That doesn’t make it better does it? Here you go again Im Jaebum, letting your emotions get the better of you, maybe you’re the immature one here,” Jinyoung chided and he could see the anger on Jaebum’s face taking over. 

“You won’t tell the pack that I went on a rampage,” Jaebum growled out, the distortion in his voice working its way through Jinyoung’s ears in a way it had never done before. 

He was alpha commanding him. 

It felt like he was choking on the command, his air feeling like it had been cut off as effectively as if Jaebum had wrapped his hand around his neck. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung spat out 

“Yes, what?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” The invisible hand was gone and Jinyoung fell forward, his head landing on Jaebum’s shoulder.

He reached up, his fingers rubbing over the base of his throat as he tried to feel the yoke that had been put there. 

He’d never been alpha commanded before.

It was the worst feeling he’d ever felt. 

“I’m sorry Nyoungie- I- I’m sorry. I’m under so much stress, you can’t-” Jaebum begged and Jinyoung closed his eyes, feeling the alpha wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer. 

“Don’t let him into our bed again,” Jinyoung breathed out bitterly and Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s head, pressing a kiss into his lips. 

“Whatever you need, Nyoungie,” He whispered and Jinyoung closed his eyes. 

He was going to help Yugyeom.

He would do whatever the young alpha needed. 

  
Youngjae folded his clothes, throwing it into the bag lying on his bed.

Mark and Jackson had left him alone after figuring out that their presence wasn’t helping at all. It wasn’t the right alpha to console him, nor the right omega to blame. 

Jaebum hadn’t even come to check on him, focusing on Bambam instead. 

He really couldn’t take it.

He just had to get out of the house. 

He didn’t really know where he was going.

Well, he knew where he was going, he was going to his brother’s house, maybe.

He wasn’t even sure if he was really leaving. 

He didn’t even call his brother, the thought of explaining that his alpha claimed another and that another wasn’t Jinyoung was embarrassing enough. 

How was he supposed to explain that?

He was just so fed up. 

Why would Jaebum choose to keep that  _ omega _ instead of Jinyoung and Him?

It wasn't fair.

Bambam didn’t know what it was like to be an omega, to be someone’s mate. 

He was young, inexperienced. 

He obviously didn’t even know how to get through a heat, as Jaebum had helped him. 

Even if Youngjae was only a year older than Bambam, it was still a year more of heats, it was a year more of being around alphas, catering to alpha’s needs. 

It was an important distinction.

Besides, how could he announce it to the pack that way? How could he embarrass them by taking Bambam as his mate and then not have the knot to tell him and Jinyoung beforehand?

It was humiliating.

How could Jaebum really announce that like it was a competition between him and Yugyeom, instead of acknowledging the hurt that Youngjae and Jinyoung would feel? 

Maybe Youngjae had been wrong, maybe he was the one to blame for putting himself through this torture of loving Jaebum, of letting himself be strung along by an alpha who clearly didn't want him.

A clean break was what he needed.

There was a knock on his door and he sighed.

He'd know that scent anywhere.

"Come in," he whispered and the door opened softly, jaebum stepping through.

The alpha looked freshly showered, his scent almost absent of the telltale cherry undertones that denoted his matehood with the young Omega. Nor did he smell like the peach sweet scent that Jinyoung normally pumped out.

"Jae-ah are you still mad at me?" Jaebum said and Youngjae bit his cheek.

"A heads up would have been nice," he complained, moving from the suitcase on his bed to his dresser.

“A heads up? Over Bambam, you knew that I claimed him,” Jaebum said and Youngjae slammed another shirt into the suitcase before turning back to the dresser. 

"Are you packing? Where are you going? You can't leave the pack."

Jaebum followed him to the dresser.

"I'm not leaving the pack, at least, not yet. I just- I need time to think. I can't-"

"Think about what?" He asked and Youngjae turned to look at him.

How could Jaebum not know what he needed to think about?

Did he think that Youngjae would be pleased that he mated with Bambam? Did he think that he wanted the pack to fall apart like this?

"About everything, the fact that you mated that child over me, that you're going to stay mated to him. The fact you don't want me-" he said and Jaebum gripped his shoulders.

Youngjae breathed in sharply.

"Jae-ah, I can't lose you too," Jaebum said and Youngjae shook his head.

“Hyung- I-” Youngjae started and Jaebum pressed his lips against Youngjae’s scent gland. 

Youngjae couldn’t help the burst of citrus that perfumed the air.

“Say you won’t leave me,” Jaebum coaxed softly before trailing his way down Youngjae’s chest.

His voice was enticing, alluring almost. 

Youngjae watched the Alpha descend, unsure of what he should say to Jaebum. 

“Alpha,” Youngjae spoke, his voice quivering and Jaebum finally made it onto his knees, pressing his fingers into Youngjae’s waistband. 

“I need you,” Jaebum said and Youngjae bit his lip as Jaebum slipped the omega’s pants down his legs before pressing an opened mouth kiss to his hip bone.

“Everything will work out, and you’ll be mine, you’ll still be mine,” Jaebum muttered and Youngjae startled as Jaebum lifted his leg over his broad shoulders, hoisting him up slightly onto the dresser. 

He threw his head back as Jaebum plunged his tongue into his slick folds and his skin heated up. 

He’d never- he’d never been intimate with Jaebum before or anyone really. The closest thing to intimacy that he’d ever gotten was Jaebum scenting him through his heat and letting him rub against him while the man whispered how he loved him, and how he belonged to him. 

Jaebum was saying the same things now and Youngjae knew that nonsense was falling out of his mouth. 

But he knew that he wasn’t leaving, this meant something, this had to have meant something. 

Jaebum loved him, he needed him. 

Youngjae loved Jaebum. 

His knees weakened and Jaebum caught him, sliding back up his body to place the omega on the counter and kissing him softly, youngjae tasting himself on the alphas lips. He pulled away with a soft peck before trailing back over to his scent gland and biting down. 

Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to burst capillaries. 

It wasn’t permanent, but it was enough. 

It was a promise bite. 

Jaebum was promising to mate Youngjae, promising to make him his in the most important way. 

He felt like his knees would fall weak again. 

“Do you trust me?” Jaebum asked softly and Youngjae nodded, leaning his forehead against Jaebum’s. 

He was still breathing heavily.

“I trust you alpha,” He said and Jaebum smiled at him, brushing his thumb over the reddening mark that would soon turn purple. 

“Good,” He whispered and Youngjae closed his eyes. 

“Alpha, will you help me through my next heat?” Youngjae asked. 

He would beat Jinyoung to it, and maybe since Jaebum didn’t want three mates, it would be the two of them.

He could live with it being the two of them.

He could be second again. 

“Whatever you need,” Jaebum said softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom gets a visit from Jinyoung and Bambam finds out that Yugyeom nearly went on a rampage with him.

Yugyeom unlocked the door tiredly, wondering would it be worth it to go back to sleep after he opened the door.

"You're still in bed? What a lazy pup," Jinyoung chastised as he walked into the room, his arms full of groceries.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't have anything better to do," He complained ruffling his hands through his hair as he closed the door behind the omega and followed him into the kitchen area.

"And I'm not a pup, you know that very well," Yugyeom said as Jinyoung placed a grocery bag on the counter.

"Just because you have a big knot doesn't negate the fact that you just came of age, pup."

Yugyeom came up behind Jinyoung, curling around him as he pulled him close.

"So my knot's big huh?" Yugyeom whispered in his ear teasingly and Jinyoung swatted him away.

"Get away from me or I'll let you starve next time," Jinyoung laughed and Yugyeom gave the omega a quick squeeze before letting him go.

Jinyoung was the only one from the pack to actually talk to him lately.

Yugyeom was basically on exile from the pack.

He was trying to be okay with it, but ultimately he wasn't very okay with it.

After everything happened with Bambam and Jaebum, Yugyeom couldn't be 'trusted' around the omega. As in, it wasn't right for an unmated alpha to sleep in the same room as a mated omega and Jaebum decided it would be safest for Yugyeom to live apart from the group.

But in reality, Jaebum was trying his best to kick him out of the pack, without kicking him out.

It's been four days since he found out about Bambam and Jaebum, and he still couldn't take it.

He had been sure that he would belong to Bambam. They did everything together, it only made sense that they'd do that too. He wasn't promised to the omega, but they were basically that way. Even their parents had been dropping hints that the two should pair when the time came. But then Bambam went and mated with Jaebum, which came out of left field.

Maybe Yugyeom shouldn’t have been so surprised. Of course, he was attracted to the eldest alpha. He had all of the power and compared to him, Yugyeom was trash.

But Bambam had never seemed that shallow, only attracted to the power an alpha held, their own rank in the pack. They had more in common then they had in opposition and they'd known each other for so long, it only made sense that they would be together.

They'd even talked about it before, about mating and having pups eventually and just belonging to one another.

But now Yugyeom didn’t know where they stood.

"Help me put this up," Jinyoung said, slapping Yugyeom's shoulder and the boy got into gear, distracting himself from his thoughts.

"So, do you have a plan?" Jinyoung asked the boy as he collected their plates, placing them in the kitchen. Jinyoung had assured him that he would help depose Jaebum that night. He had a plan or at least a vague idea of how it would go down.

Okay, he had planned to just go up to Jaebum and rip his throat out. 

"Yeah, I'm going to rip his throat out," Yugyeom said with a shrug and Jinyoung swatted him over the head with a laugh as he sat on the couch in front of Yugyeom, folding his legs up on the chair.

"What's so funny?" 

"What's so funny is you think you could just challenge him, and make it out alive. Jaebum is way too strong of an alpha for that to work," Jinyoung teased.

“I’m a strong alpha too,” Yugyeom said, trying not to let the anger get the best of him, but failing.

"You poor stupid pup," he giggled out and Yugyeom forced Jinyoung's hands over his head, pinning him to the couch.

Jinyoung’s laughter died in his throat as his face melted from the jovial expression to a more neutral one.

“I’m not stupid! Jaebum is nothing! He is nothing compared to me,” Yugyeom growled in the omega’s face. 

“Let me go,” Jinyoung said softly and Yugyeom felt the anger begin to melt away at the meekness in Jinyoung’s voice. 

He sat up from where he had been caging the omega in, now straddling him and Jinyoung sat up a little too.

His hand flashed up quickly, slapping Yugyeom before grabbing his chin to keep him from growling at him. 

“How do you expect to challenge an alpha like Jaebum if you can’t take ribbing from omegas,” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom tried to open his mouth to say something. 

Jinyoung stopped him. 

“You are being impulsive and no better than Jaebum and I won’t fall victim to your anger too. Do you understand?” Jinyoung asked, his voice hard and Yugyeom nodded, the show of authority sending a chill down his back. 

“Yes omega,” Yugyeom said solemnly as Jinyoung removed his hand from the alpha’s chin, trailing up to press against his burning cheek. 

“You mean well, I know you do. And as much as you deny it, you’re still a pup. But, you’ll shape up to be a good alpha,” Jinyoung said softly, his fingertips tracing over Yugyeom’s cheekbones and down to his scent gland. 

Yugyeom couldn’t help the strange feeling that slid through him that urged him to bare his throat to the omega and turned his stomach into liquid jelly. 

“But in order for that to happen, you’ve got to listen to me. You’ll listen to omega, right?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom nodded, feeling his skin warm up. 

“Yes omega,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung gave him a soft grin, kissing Yugyeom on the cheek where he had slapped him.

“If you ever use your alpha voice on me, or try to hurt me again, I will leave you here to rot,” Jinyoung said pulling back. 

Yugyeom nodded, feeling kind of like he had when he was coming out of his rampage, still knot dumb. 

“Now that you’re calm, let’s talk about the plan because your plan won’t work,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded. 

“What should we do?” He asked and Jinyoung smiled. 

“It’s good that you want to make him pay for what he did to you, but we can’t do it through force, it’ll only make you seem weak. We have to make him weak, make him lose everything in front of him, only then will he pay. First, we get rid of Bambam, plant seeds of doubt in him, then Youngjae. Once he’s isolated, we’ll set up a new pack,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded. 

“With me as the alpha?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yes, but I’ll be in charge, of course,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded. 

When the time came, he hoped that Jinyoung would let him be the one to get rid of Jaebum. 

But until then, Yugyeom would let Jinyoung lead him.    
  


Bambam watched as the elder omega came into the house, smelling like Yugyeom. He understood why he smelled like the youngest alpha. 

Jinyoung was the only person allowed to go visit Yugyeom, and Jaebum wouldn’t let him back into the house so they hadn’t been able to see each other. 

Bambam was unsure if he was even able to text the alpha either. 

Could he even text someone after he was mated, to the head alpha at that? 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that. 

He was mated to the head alpha. 

That made him the pack omega now. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready for such a big responsibility. 

“How’s Yugyeom?” Bambam asked before being able to stop himself and Jinyoung looked over at him. 

“He’s doing as well as you could expect. He doesn’t even smell like the pack anymore,” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded. 

“That’s why you were scenting with him?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yeah, he needs some contact. Don’t want him to be touch starved and go feral,” Jinyoung said. 

“Feral, you think he could go feral?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Hopefully I’ll be enough for him,” Jinyoung said before disappearing into the room he shared with Jaebum.

At one level, the omega in him hackled at the thought that Jinyoung was sleeping in the same bed as his alpha and that he shouldn’t allow it.

On another level, he knew that even if Jaebum had claimed him, he really had no claim to the elder. 

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted-

Like Jinyoung had said before, it didn’t matter what he wanted, this was what was done, and he just had to live with it, and try to move on. 

“Thinking hard?” Youngjae asked him and Bambam shook his head.

“No, I’m just-” He couldn’t find anything to say, so he let the conversation fall away. 

“Right, Well, Jaebum will be back soon, I’m sure you’re starting to get separation anxiety again,” Youngjae said and Bambam ducked his head, feeling embarrassed that everyone thought he was lost without Jaebum.

But that was what was supposed to happen. 

They’d been tethered for about a week now. 

The bond was so new, Bambam should be wanting to spend every hour with Jaebum. 

Truthfully, he’d suppressed a lot of the urges, only letting them come out when he was lying in bed at night and the loneliness began to press in on him like a cage. 

But during the day, he had other things to worry about, like the worry that his scent would begin to change soon, that maybe his body would too, and then-

He didn’t want to think about that. 

“Thank you Youngjae hyung,” Bambam said with a small smile and Youngjae returned the sentiment, only his smile was decidedly sharper and almost catlike as he pulled at the edge of his shirt, showing off a strange bruise. 

He’d been doing it for the last day and a half, and Bambam wanted to ask about it, but he didn’t know if it were even his business to know. 

With this whole Jaebum thing, he wasn’t sure where he stood with the omegas. 

“You’re welcome,” He said before walking back into his room and leaving Bambam alone. 

He’d been alone a lot lately. 

Bambam went into his room after a couple of seconds of waiting to see if anyone else would come out of their room and talk to him. 

He wanted to ask more about Yugyeom to Jinyoung, but he wasn’t really allowed to come into Jinyoung and Jaebum’s room anymore.

Jaebum said that he didn’t want Bambam’s scent to set Jinyoung off. The bond was still new, and with him being so young, his scent could rile up the elder omega.

Bambam guessed that Jinyoung had requested not to have Bambam in their room again. 

He understood. 

Bambam opened his closet, stepping inside as he dug through the clothes to find the familiar rosewood scent that he’d been missing. 

The whole house seemed devoid of Yugyeom’s scent, and Bambam really missed it. 

Even though his alpha’s sandalwood scent was everywhere, and still as comforting and calming as it had been, it felt like there was something off in the house, and Bambam knew it was the lack of Yugyeom. 

He inhaled again, pressing the clothes to his face almost desperately.

“You smell happy,” Jaebum said as he opened the door and Bambam jumped from the closet, throwing the clothes back in where he found them.

“I was just-” Bambam started and Jaebum’s eyebrow quirked up. 

“Making a nest in the closet?” He asked and Bambam looked back at it. 

“Uh- yeah, I guess,” He said and Jaebum slid out of his shirt, tossing it to the omega.

“Add it to your pile,” He said and Bambam caught it easily, folding it in his hand.

Like he’d said, even though it wasn’t the scent he wanted, it was still a comforting scent. 

“Thank you,” He said awkwardly and Jaebum waved him away. 

“Youngjae told me you were having some separation anxiety,” Jaebum pointed out awkwardly and Bambam shrugged. 

“I guess, but if you’re busy, I could just-” Bambam said and Jaebum shook his head, climbing into the bed. 

“Jinyoungs’ in the shower so I’m free. Besides, why wouldn’t I want to help you? You’re my omega,” Jaebum said and Bambam climbed into the bed with him.    
“Everyone’s your omega, I’m not special,” Bambam said, his mind trying not to linger on the implications of why Jinyoung was in the shower. 

He had to wash Yugyeom’s scent off of him.

But Jaebum never washed Bambam’s scent off of him. 

“Earlier- Jinyoung said something about Yugyeom,” Bambam started and Jaebum wrestled Bambam into a different position until Bambam was laying with his head against the alpha’s bare chest.

Jaebum’s hand had crept up his shirt, rubbing in wide circles until Bambam’s shirt was lifted. 

Jaebum just grunted acknowledgment without saying more. 

The air was too heavy so Bambam began to talk to fill it. 

“He said that he might go feral- It’ll be my fault if he does. I miss him. I should do something, maybe I should go check on him instead of Jinyoung, or maybe I could live separately instead,” Bambam proposed and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go visit Yugyeom, especially not by yourself,” Jaebum said and Bambam frowned. 

“Why not? It’s not like he’s going to hurt me or something,” Bambam said and Jaebum shuffled in the bed, readjusting them so that he was able to look Bambam in the eye. 

“I- I didn’t want to tell you, I don’t want your opinion to change of him- I just… You being newly mated isn’t the only reason he can’t live with us anymore. He went on a rampage during your heat. I grabbed him before he could do anything but- the way he behaved when he found out we were mated, I was afraid he’d force you to mate with him.” 

Bambam couldn’t believe what he’d said- but then if he tried hard enough, he could hear the fierce growling that Yugyeom had let out. 

He could see Yugyeom staring down at him, unbuckling his belt, his eyes dead. 

“You saved me?” Bambam asked and Jaebum nodded, pressing his mouth over the claiming bite as his fingers trailed over his skin.

Maybe it was for the best that Yugyeom wasn’t here with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung begins to scheme

Jinyoung laid in his and Jaebum's bed, listening as the man puttered around the home.

He'd been in Bambam's room for a while, and even from so far away, Jinyoung could smell their intermingling scents. When they first were assigned this house, they had decided that they wouldn't need to scent proof. Bambam and Yugyeom had been so young that the thought of scent privacy was unheard of, now Jinyoung wished that they had considered it.

"You're still awake?" Jinyoung heard and he looked up to see Jaebum in the door, a towel slung around his neck.

He had the decency to shower before getting into bed with Jinyoung. How chivalrous.

"Couldn't sleep," Jinyoung said and Jaebum closed the door behind him, throwing the towel in a hamper in the corner before coming to the bed.

He slipped back the sheets before getting in next to Jinyoung. His hand rested on Jinyoung's hip tentatively.

"Why?"

"A lot on my mind," Jinyoung answered, deciding it was better not to turn over to look at Jaebum.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

It was like old times suddenly, when they would lay in bed together, unleash their burdens on each other. Those moments where Jaebum would confess his insecurities at being the pack alpha and Jinyoung did his best to soothe him. Back when Jinyoung had thought he knew everything about Jaebum and Jaebum had thought the same.

Had they even known each other?

Jinyoung shook that off, it wasn’t something to think about anymore.

“I don’t know how,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum snuggled up behind him, putting his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

"I'll listen," Jaebum said and Jinyoung bit his lip, turning to look at Jaebum. He gave him a shy look before fiddling with the front of Jaebum's sleepshirt.

When he moved it, a stale scent of cherries wafted off of him.

Jinyoung ignored it.

"I just… I feel so ashamed, of the way I treated you and Bambam. I've just- I've been so jealous. I feel so foolish," Jinyoung said and he could feel Jaebum's body lose tension. 

"I just couldn't take the thought- I just," Jinyoung began to sob, curling into himself.

"Oh nyoungie, it's okay. Hey look at me, look at me," Jaebum said, sweeping his forefinger over Jinyoung's scent gland in a way that he knew made him weak. He tilted the omega's chin up so that Jinyoung was looking into Jaebum's eyes, incidentally making Jinyoung submit to him.

"I forgive you," Jaebum said.

Jinyoung pushed himself forward, pressing his lips into Jaebum’s to squash the indignant anger that was rising through him. 

Jaebum forgave him, Jinyoung could care less about Jaebum’s forgiveness. 

Jaebum made a noise in the back of his throat, his hands sliding down Jinyoung’s thin waist and pressing into his ass. 

Jinyoung pulled away from him. 

“I just-” Jinyoung said, pressing his head into Jaebum’s throat. 

“You don’t have to explain anymore, I’m glad you worked it out Jinyoung. We will make it work,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung let the alpha press his knees in between Jinyoung’s legs.

Jinyoung would make it work.

Jinyoung made his way into the living room to see Bambam sitting on the couch, playing with his phone. 

“Hey bam,” Jinyoung said and the omega startled looking up at Jinyoung with wide eyes. 

“Oh- Hyung, Hi,” Bambam said, scrambling up like he was going to leave the room. 

“No, don’t leave, I just-” Jinyoung watched the omega tense up as Jinyoung stepped closer. 

“I want to apologize,” Jinyoung said and Bambam relaxed. 

“You- you don’t have to apologize to me, you didn’t do anything wrong,” He said and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I was upset that he claimed you and not me,” Jinyoung said and Bambam gave him a soft smile. 

“I don’t blame you hyung,” Bambam said and Jinyoung sat next to the omega. 

“I don’t know, I just wonder how long he’s been thinking about you like that. He was always so against you and Yugyeom together, it makes you wonder,” Jinyoung said and Bambam looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with his phone awkwardly. 

Youngjae walked into the room, leaning against the chair. 

He was playing with the edge of his collar. 

“Maybe it’s for the best that it was alpha and not Yugyeom. Maybe he knew that Yugyeom had it in him the whole time,” Bambam said and Jinyoung frowned at the youngest omega. 

“What?”   
“Alpha told me that Yugyeom went on a rampage while I was in heat,” Bambam said softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh yeah, I heard him. It was scary, and Jinyoung was the one to get him out of the house.” Youngjae said and Bambam looked up at Jinyoung, his eyes wide again. 

“Wow, really?” He said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

He looked so young. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Jinyoung said and Bambam shrugged. 

"I'm so lucky Jaebum saved me from that, I just can't imagine my first time being taken through a rampage,” Bambam said softly, shuddering. 

Jinyoung almost broke then, it was almost too much, he should say something to Bambam. 

“We’re lucky to have him as our alpha,” Youngjae agreed and Jinyoung looked up to see that Youngjae was pulling at his collar again, showing off the bruise on his neck. 

A promise bite. 

The fucking nerve of Jaebum. 

He had to tell Yugyeom, they were going to have to work harder.

Jinyoung marched into the apartment that Yugyeom was inhabiting. The young alpha was laying in bed, playing with his phone. 

“Let me see your phone,” Jinyoung said, snatching the phone away from him. 

_ I miss you, I just want to talk to you _

“I wouldn’t send that, he’s not going to want to talk to you,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about?” Yugeyeom said, standing up out of the bed. 

Jinyoung walked into the kitchen sitting on the counter letting his head hang lay low. 

“He told Bambam that you went on a rampage and was trying to hurt him,” Jinyoung growled out and Yugyeom tucked his head under Jinyoung’s chin. 

“He’s playing the game too well. He turned Bambam against you, he told me he forgave me as if I did- he gave Youngjae a fucking promise bite,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nosed at Jinyoung’s neck trying to calm him down.

Surprisingly it was working.

“We’re going to get him, don’t worry.” He whimpered and Jinyoung ran his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair.

“If he forgave you that means that he’s not going to be suspicious anymore, you can bring him down,” He said and Jinyoung sighed.

He was right, they could do this. 

They would bring him down.

Jinyoung walked into the kitchen to see Jackson making something to eat.

" Hey," Jinyoung said, his voice small.

Jackson and Mark had been quiet since everything happened. 

"So," Jinyoung started and Jackson looked over at him.

" When is Mark's heat?" Jinyoung asked and Jackson looked down at his bowl.

" About a month from now," Jackson answered.

"He's lucky" Jinyoung hummed and Jackson shrugged.

"I wish I had an alpha like you,” Jinyoung said and Jackson raised an eyebrow, looking at Jinyoung skeptically. 

“I’m a one omega kind of alpha,” Jackson said and Jinyoung looked down bashfully.

He definitely didn’t want Jackson, but he’d let the alpha stoke his own ego. 

“That’s why he’s so lucky, to have an alpha that cares so much about him, that only wants one person. I thought that was Jaebum, but I should have known. He loves his omegas too much, all of them,” Jinyoung said and Jackson furrowed his eyebrows at him, his head tilted as he looked at the omega. 

He seemed to be catching on to what Jinyoung was implying.

“What do you mean all?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung shrugged, tucking close to himself in order to look even smaller and more vulnerable. 

“First me, and now he’s mated to Bambam, and he gave Youngjae a promise bite. I thought that would be enough, but- last night he asked when Mark’s heat was. Maybe he’s looking to help Mark through this time, it wouldn’t be the first time he took an omega from another alpha,” Jinyoung said softly as if it hurt to admit. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson started, reaching out to the omega and Jinyoung looked up as someone walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Youngjae said and Jackson leaned away from the omega, turning to look at Youngjae. 

He was wearing a tank top, the promise bite on clear display. 

Jinyoung watched with satisfaction as Jackson’s eyes landed on the bite.

“What are you guys up to?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shook his head, busying his hands with the dishcloth in an effort to make himself look innocent.

Jackson picked up his bowl, scooting past Youngjae quietly and Youngjae raised his eyebrow at Jinyoung who shook his head. 

“You know how alphas are, so moody” Jinyoung said and Youngjae agreed, complaining about omega stereotypes, the previous conversation lay forgotten. 

Just the way Jinyoung wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum gets more comfortable in his role as pack alpha.

The last two weeks had been weird for Jaebum.

He went from being in a committed relationship with Jinyoung to having three omegas. 

He’d never expected to have been in that situation. 

The pack seemed like it would implode, but Jaebum handled it, he pulled them back together and he showed that he was a good alpha.

It was validating in a way, to know that he was able to recover from such a low blow, and it didn’t seem like it was the end of the pack.

It felt good.

He felt good. 

Things that he wasn’t sure would work were working and Jaebum felt bold. 

He never thought that he would be the type to have more than one mate, and right now he didn’t really have more than one mate, but he didn’t know, he could see it now. 

Sometimes he’d lay in bed next to Jinyoung and imagine how much better it would feel if the youngest omega were there too. 

He was sure that it was mostly the bite, but-

He liked the idea.

Why shouldn’t he have more than one mate? 

He was the pack alpha, why shouldn’t he indulge?

He felt bad about how it happened though, there was no denying that. 

He hated that he’d mated the youngest through a rampage, but if he hadn’t-

Well, he wouldn’t have Bambam.

The young omega had never been Jaebum’s first choice in an omega, and definitely hadn’t been who Jaebum imagined he’d ended up with

But now that he was his mate, Jaebum didn’t think it was a bad thing. Bambam was a really good mate. An even better omega. 

Jinyoung was mouthy, opinionated. Youngjae was clingy and annoying. But Bambam, Bambam was demure, obedient. He didn't doubt his alpha. That was more than he could say about the rest of the pack. At least, it was that way in the beginning. When they first saw the claiming bite, they began to doubt him. But Bambam never once doubted Jaebum. Because of this, Jaebum began to fall for the youngest. Maybe it wasn't quite the kind of love that he shared with Jinyoung, and it might have been born mostly out of the natural bond of the bite. Either way, there were feelings involved.

The omega began to grow on him, began to wedge himself into his heart. 

Like now. 

He was lying in bed with Bambam, the youngest omega curled up on his side next to Jaebum. Jaebum was running his hand over Bambam’s hip slowly. Bambam was wearing just one of Jaebum’s shirts, the fabric draping his frame and his underwear. He and Bambam hadn’t been intimate since that first night, even if Jaebum had been intimate with the other omegas.

He wanted to be with Bambam though, but that was probably the bite too.

They spent all of their time together scenting, which is what they were doing now. 

He’d spent the last two nights in the omega’s bed, and the room smelled more like them now than it did like Yugyeom.

It was honestly an ego rush to smell their scents intermingling, to smell nothing but alpha and omega. 

The whole house smelled of Jaebum, save one corner of the house, Jackson’s scent heavy in his and Marks’s room.

There were traces of him in the living room, and kitchen, but nothing else. 

It had never smelled like that before.

But he liked it. 

“Jinyoung doesn’t care that you’ve spent the night with me twice in a row?” Bambam asked quietly and Jaebum shrugged. 

“Jinyoung’s spending the night with Yugyeom again,” Jaebum said and he watched a wrinkle in Bambam’s forehead appear.

“Oh, what does he do over there for so long?” Bambam asked and Jaebum tried to smooth the worry away with his fingers.

“He’s just connecting him to the pack, as soon as we know for sure you’ll be safe around him, then he can come home,” Jaebum said softly and he watched his face smooth out. 

“You keep me safe, I feel safe with you, alpha,” Bambam said softly.

Inevitably that feeling bloomed again, the delicate rush of lust and love flooded his chest as it did when Bambam said things like that to him. 

He’d always had a thing for people relying on him, so obviously having such a young omega rely on him got to him.

Sometimes, when he thought of Bambam in that way, stretched out beneath him, carnal longing snagging at his gut, he’d imagine the omega underneath him. 

It wasn’t the ecstasy ridden writhing that he’d imagined, but the lusty haze of his rampage, where the omega was pinned underneath him, clawing at him, trying to get away from the alpha. 

That’s what Jinyoung had said, that Bambam had been clawing his way from underneath him. 

Jaebum could see it, could see his misty eyes, his arched back as Bambam tried to push him out of him.

He’d lost control that night, but it couldn’t have been like that, Jinyoung had been wrong. 

He would never impose his will over an omega.

He’d brushed his concerns away because a Bambam who hadn’t wanted him wouldn’t lay in bed next to him. 

Bambam said it himself, Jaebum made him feel safe.    
He was just letting Jinyoung’s jealousy get into his head, Jinyoung had even said it.

He’d said those awful things to be malicious. 

Jaebum hadn’t done anything wrong. 

There was a knock on Jaebum’s door and he opened it to see that Jackson was standing there. 

The two of them rarely went into each other’s rooms. 

They hadn’t done it at all since Bambam was claimed. 

They understood it, of course, alphas could be territorial. 

They had co-existed peacefully because they respected each other’s spaces. The common areas were neutral, but their own rooms, that was off-limits. 

Walking into another alpha’s den, barging into another alpha’s den, it was unheard of, it was a challenge. 

“Hey,” Jaebum said and Jackson looked him over for a couple of moments. 

Jaebum had noticed the look lately.

He figured it was because of Jaebum’s scent.

With him being mated to Bambam, his scent was no longer peach laced, but instead, his sandalwood doused in cherry.

It was something to get used to now. 

“So, Yugyeom’s not coming back? It’s been three weeks now,” Jackson asked and Jaebum frowned at his tone. 

Was Jackson trying to question his authority?

“He’ll be back when I can trust him around my omegas,” Jaebum answered and Jackson opened his mouth before closing it again. 

“Was that all?” He asked and Jackson nodded. 

“Yeah, the pack doesn’t feel like a pack without him,” Jackson said before turning around to leave. 

“A pack isn’t a pack without the pack alpha, is what my dad used to say,” Jaebum said and Jackson nodded. 

“Right,” He said, continuing on.

“Hey, Jackson, when is Mark going into his heat?” Jaebum called out and the other alpha stopped walking.

“Two weeks,” He bit out.

“Oh, He’s spending it here, right?” He asked and Jackson turned towards him.

“We haven’t decided how we want to spend it yet,” Jackson said and Jaebum hummed. 

“Let him know that I wouldn’t mind him spending it here,” Jaebum said and Jackson tilted his head.

“We’ll let you know,” Jackson said before turning sharply and heading back to his room.

Jaebum closed the door, unsure of what was going on with Jackson.

Whatever it was, Jaebum was pack alpha, he’d handle it.

  
  


Bambam stared at his shirtless reflection in the mirror. His eyes were drawn to the mating bite that sat in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It stood out before against the rest of his unmarred skin. He was still getting used to seeing the mark on his skin, even though it had been there for nearly a month. 

His eyes slid down to his slim waistline. 

He had a lot to get used to.

He knew that by now he would be able to know the truth if he carried or not.

It had been long enough that he would be able to take a test, but- he hadn’t yet. 

If he took the test, then he would know. 

It was better for the young omega to not know if he were pregnant. 

Things had already changed so much, Bambam wasn’t sure if the pack could take anymore change. 

If he were carrying, then Yugyeom couldn’t come back.

Bambam wasn’t stupid, he understood the threat of another alpha infringing upon his territory and right now, Bambam’s womb would be the territory.

It just wouldn’t be safe.

But if he weren’t carrying- what could happen next?

If he weren’t carrying there would be no reason to stay mated with Jaebum. But he was afraid of what that would mean. If he dissolved the mating, then where would the pack stand? Did Jaebum want to dissolve the mating?   
It was a lot to think about, too much to think about and the thought of conceding to the other omegas and asking them what to do was offputting as well. 

He’d made up with Jinyoung, and Youngjae wasn’t as icy with him, but there was still something between them, and that was Jaebum. 

He seemed to be making room for all of them in his life, and if Bambam dissolved the mating, what would that do to them? 

He didn’t want to think about the fact that he would be ruining the pack twice, no matter what he chose. 

So like a coward, he chose nothing. 

“Bam!” Bambam turned to look at the door, Jinyoung was back from his extended stay with Yugyeom. 

Bambam opened the door to see the elder omega standing there, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“I need to shower, I hope I’m not bothering you,” Jinyoung said and Bambam shook his head, grabbing a shirt to cover himself. 

He still felt self-conscious about everyone seeing the claiming bite.

Jinyoung’s eyes fell to the bite before falling away quickly. 

“It’s fine, just-” Bambam started before stopping.

He didn’t know how he would explain what he was doing, so he decided it was better not to say anything. 

“I get it,” Jinyoung said before closing the door behind him. 

“You spent the night with Yugyeom,” Bambam said, not a question and Jinyoung nodded, pulling his toiletries down. 

“Yeah, well. You spent the night with Jaebum,” Jinyoung said before turning to look at Bambam with a soft sympathetic smile. 

“The nights are the worst for him. He gets so lonely, and lately, it’s been worse. He begged me to stay over, he was crying. I feel so bad for him, I don’t know what I would do without you guys, I can’t imagine how he felt. It’s just- I dunno. I know that Jaebum hyung said he went into a rampage, but it isn’t fair. I don’t know what I’m saying,” Jinyoung said, running his hands through his hair. 

“Maybe it is for the best,” Jinyoung said and Bambam cleared his throat.

“You- do you know how Yugyeom- what stopped him?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked over at the omega. 

“I uh- when we got him out he was so knot dumb you know? So I just scented with him. It’s just- I know that I’m crazy, it was a coincidence, no one could have known it could happen,” Jinyoung said and Bambam frowned. 

“What are you trying to say?” Bambam asked.

“I- I don’t want to say anything ill of Jaebum hyung. But it’s just strange that he would let Yugyeom upstairs when he knew you were in heat. Why didn’t he make us leave earlier? I just- he always had such a soft spot for you. It’s like he orchestrated it so he could save you and cla- ignore me. I’m sorry. I don’t want to cast doubt on Hyung. He was doing what he thought was best,” Jinyoung said and Bambam slid his shirt on. 

Jaebum wouldn’t intentionally mislead him.

Right?

Bambam looked up to see Jaebum standing in the door. 

He’d gone back to his room, listening to Jinyoung’s shower.

Jackson and Mark had left earlier. 

Even though he’d been close to Mark and Jackson before all of this, it felt like he were iced out now. 

They didn’t talk to each other about what happened and Bambam wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Hey there, what’s got your forehead creased? Jaebum asked, leaning against the door and Bambam rubbed his forehead.

“Nothing,” Bambam said and Jaebum walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaned his head against the smaller omegas shoulder. 

His hands swept up and down Bambam’s tummy, sliding under his shirt. 

“Any news yet?” Jaebum asked and Bambam shook his head. 

‘Still too early to tell,” Bambam lied before looking back at the alpha. 

“I figured you’d be spending time with Jinyoung,” Bambam said and Jaebum pressed his lips underneath Bambam’s jawline, his head tipping up in a subtle submission. 

“Jinyoung’s with Yugyeom and I want you,” Jaebum said softly and Bambam froze.

He hadn’t been intimate with Jaebum since his heat.

“Alpha,” Bambam whispered and Jaebum unraveled from him, grabbing his hand. 

“Come on, to my bed,” Jaebum said as he led Bambam out.

The admission of want was unexpected, but it made his stomach feel a certain way. 

He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but it was interesting.

“Jinyoung said-” Bambam said softly and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Jaebum said before leading the omega to bed. 

He plopped down on the bed with Jaebum, inhaling his sandalwood rich scent. 

They’d laid like this before, Jaebum’s hands sweeping up his side, his hands sweeping over his stomach, across his ribs. 

Bambam rolled over onto his back, Jaebum following before the alpha was hovering over him. 

Bambam’s heart up-ticked, his chest heaving from an awful mix of lust and fear. 

“Hey,” Jaebum said softly, brushing his hands over Bambam’s face.

“You’re okay,” Jaebum reassured him before trailing his hand down Bambam’s stomach again, slipping into Bambam’s pants and resting on his pelvis. 

“You wanted to do that with me, right?” Jaebum asked and Bambam frowned up at him. 

“What?”

“Your heat, you wanted me to do that with you then, right?” He asked and Bambam stared up at the alpha.

He had to be very careful with what he said next. 

He had been in heat, and there was so much misplaced guilt. 

Jaebum chose him for a reason. 

“Yes alpha,” Bambam whispered and Jaebum smirked down at him, his hands slipping lower, his fingers slipping effortlessly into Bambam.

It wouldn’t be that easy if Bambam didn’t want this. 

He had to want this. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Yugyeom get closer to eachother and Jaebum and Jackson fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum rapes Youngjae at the end of this chapter. It is not explicitly gone into, but it is there. Be careful. I understand that real life Jaebum wouldn't do that, but this is fictional! So yeah.

Yugyeom heard the beeping of the door and he sat up to see Jinyoung keying into the tiny apartment. 

The omega smelled angry, which was nothing new, but he also smelled like Jaebum, His sweet peach scent being tainted by the sandalwood. 

He could also pick up a pretty cherry scent, which he knew was Bambam’s. 

That didn’t make any sense. 

Why the hell would he smell like he’d been rolling around with another omega? 

It was already bad enough that he smelled like  _ that alpha _ .

Yugyeom didn’t like it one bit.

He let out a whine and Jinyoung turned his eyes on Yugyeom, shutting the door behind him.

“It smells awful in here,” Jinyoung said deadpan as he walked further in the apartment and Yugyeom flushed. 

That’s not exactly how he wanted an omega to react to his pheromones, but again, Jinyoung wasn’t his omega, so what could he really say.

Then again, sometimes Jinyoung smelled like his omega, and they spent a rampage together, which was similar enough to a rut, so-

“I’m exiled, I have nothing to do all day, what else am I supposed to do when waiting for a pretty omega to get back?” Yugyeom joked but the joke fell flat as Jinyoung ignored him.

Jinyoung sat on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair and Yugyeom whined again, trying to decide if he could go over to Jinyoung or if he should leave the omega alone. 

Whenever Jinyoung was angry somehow it felt like Yugyeom had messed up like he’d been a naughty pup and he didn’t know how to make him happy again.

He eased down the bed, wrapping his arms around the omega’s torso and laying his head in his lap so that he could see his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung sighed.

“That bastard had Bambam in our bed. His fucking slick was all over my sheets,” Jinyoung spat out and Yugyeom flinched at the thought. 

But it was to be expected, wasn’t it?

Bambam didn’t want him, he wanted Jaebum.

He had no claim to Bambam, no matter what promises they’d made to the other.

Bambam had a mate now, so Yugyeom couldn’t get mad that they did things that mates did together. 

That didn’t make it feel any better though. 

“The worst part,” Jinyoung said, his jaw set, the anger rolling off him in waves, and Yugyeom couldn’t help the flinch he gave. 

“The worst part is that when I got home, he made me shower. He made me shower and then get into bed with him and Bambam. He had the two of us rolling around in his bed like he’s some kind of king. He was so fucking content with himself, rubbing our asses, calling us ‘his omegas,’ and all I could do was lie there and take it,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom reached up to wipe away the tear that escaped the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes. 

It was rare that the alpha saw the omega cry, he hadn’t really since this all began.

Yugyeom was normally the one blubbering, while Jinyoung held his composure and told him what to do. 

Maybe that was what Jinyoung needed in that moment. 

“Let’s do it now then. Let’s take him out tonight,” Yugyeom suggested and Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom out of his lap. 

“You really are just a stupid pup,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom wanted to curl in himself. 

He was bad, no good.

“Hey! I’m not stupid, don’t call me stupid! I’m trying to help!” Yugyeom yelled and Jinyoung pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. 

Yugyeom tried to dislodge the omega. 

“Stop it, now!” Jinyoung yelled back at him and he struggled underneath him. 

“Are you stupid? We march in there and do what? Attack Jaebum? They’ll be convinced you’ve gone feral and put you down! Why don’t you think!” He yelled in Yugyeom’s face and Yugyeom tried to buck him off, trying not to get his wires crossed. 

“You were upset! What am I supposed to do when my omega smells like him!” Yugyeom yelled out and Jinyoung let his arms go, sitting in his lap.

“Bambam’s gonna smell like him until you mate him yourself Yugyeom, I can’t do anything about that, but what I can do is bring him down.” 

Yugyeom stopped struggling, his body suddenly heavy.

“You weren’t talking about Bambam, were you?” Jinyoung asked softly and Yugyeom looked away, those stupid tears coming back to his eyes. 

“Yugyeom, look at me, look at omega,” He said and Yugyeom turned his head begrudgingly. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Yugyeom bit out and Jinyoung leaned down, pressing his forehead to Yugyeom’s. 

“You want me to be yours?” He asked and Yugyeom shook his head stubbornly.

“No,” He whined out and Jinyoung tilted Yugyeom’s head up.

“Why are you lying to me?” Jinyoung asked softly.

“Why are you trying to manipulate me?” Yugyeom asked him and Jinyoung pulled away from Yugyeom.

“I’m not manipulating you,” He said, his voice tiny and those bad feelings were back in the pit of his stomach.

“What do you want at the end of this Yugyeom? What is this all for?” He asked and Yugyeom shrugged. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted outside of the singular goal of making Jaebum pay. That was what Jinyoung wanted, and so that was what Yugyeom wanted. 

He should want Bambam back, but he never belonged to Bambam in the first place, so how could he want what he never had?

He wanted back in the pack, he wanted everyone to stop thinking that he had done something wrong, that he was bad. 

He just wanted to belong to the pack again.

“What do you want?” Yugyeom asked the omega and Jinyoung looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking about it. 

“I want Jaebum to pay for what he did to us. I don’t want him to think that he can do whatever he wants and that there are no consequences. I want him to feel like I felt, less important, a commodity.” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom took a deep breath.

“Is that all?” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung huffed. 

“You belong to me, you know that right?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“Yugyeom, you’re mine, you’ve always been mine,” He said and Yugyeom sighed. 

“But not like you belonged to Jaebum,” He said and Jinyoung pressed his face into the side of Yugyeom’s. 

The omega’s knee slid between Yugyeom’s and he turned red.

He remembered when he’d gone into a rampage, how he had been so singularly focused on Bambam, but then- then Jinyoung was there, burying Yugyeom’s nose in his scent gland, pulling him from the house. 

Then he was laying him down in bed, pressing his knees between Yugyeom’s, encouraging him to take what he needed from Jinyoung, telling him it would be okay.

He had been panting wetly against Jinyoung’s shoulder, and even though the urge to bite down was there, he didn’t, because that wasn’t what Jinyoung wanted. He’d rutted up against Jinyoung until he knotted in his underwear and Jinyoung had run his hands through his hair and made him feel like he belonged as if he wasn’t bad.

Jinyoung was doing the same thing now, and even though he wasn’t on a rampage now, he still felt knot dumb and hazy. 

"You belong to me," Jinyoung whispered as he stroked over Yugyeom's hair and he wrapped his arms around the omega.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he let himself believe Jinyoung anyway.

  
  


Youngjae watched with disdain as Jinyoung left Jaebum’s room, leaving the house as quickly as he had come. 

Bambam ambled out shyly, heading into the kitchen.

Youngjae took a deep breath, going to the Jaebum’s door and knocking on it. 

“Come in.”

The scent of the three of them hit Youngjae first as he fully opened the door, and he couldn’t help his nose scrunching in disgust. 

The heady scent of an aroused alpha- his aroused alpha and the other omegas made his stomach turn. 

Jaebum was laying on the bed, his bare body thinly covered by a sheet. Youngjae couldn’t the way his eyes followed the peaks and valleys of his muscles, before remembering himself. 

He was here to figure out exactly what was going on, not to ogle the alpha.

He closed the door behind him, his hands on the doorknob behind his back. 

“See something you like?” Jaebum teased, the corner of his mouth upturned and Youngjae blushed, covering his face with his sweater sleeves.

“Seems like I missed something,” Youngjae said and Jaebum moved the sheet aside, getting out of bed.

Youngjae tried his best to keep eye contact with the alpha but couldn’t help his eyes falling to the floor.

He’d been intimate with Jaebum, why couldn’t he look at his body?

A little voice in his head supplied that it didn’t belong to him, but Youngjae shut that out. 

Even if the promise bite had long faded, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t still true. 

He was promised to Jaebum.

“Just spending a little time,” Jaebum said and Youngjae leaned against the doorframe. 

“With two omegas at a time?” He asked and Jaebum shrugged as he pulled a pair of basketball shorts on. 

“Yeah,” Was all he could say. 

“Don’t you think you’re spreading yourself thin?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s waist, pulling him close to him. 

Youngjae yelped, nearly knocking heads with the alpha.

Since when had Jaebum been this bold, this brutish?

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous Jae-ah?” He asked and the way he asked made Youngjae’s knees weak. 

He nodded with a whine and Jaebum pressed his lips against his neck, his teeth scraping against his scent gland.

“You’re a little more than jealous huh?” Jaebum said, referring to his thickening sweet citrus scent and Youngjae flushed from head to toe, pressing his knees together. 

Jaebum’s hand slipped under his sweater, caressing his bare hip. 

Youngjae was speechless.

This definitely wasn’t the Jaebum that he was used to.

Jaebum’s hand slipped into the top of his underwear, scratching across his pubic mound before dipping lower, his middle finger entering his aching core.

He pulled out of the flustered omega.

“Next time Alpha will invite you into his bed too,” He said in a patronizing voice before slipping his finger into his mouth to taste Youngjae with a smirk on his face.

Youngjae slapped the alpha’s chest with a whine. 

Jaebum only laughed, stepping away from Youngjae.

Part of Youngjae wanted to protest about the alpha leaving him all wet without helping, the other part was still humiliated that Jaebum could sleep with two other omegas and then gloat about it to Youngjae and Youngjae could still react to him that way. 

He went to leave the room and Youngjae stepped further into the room, allowing Jaebum access to leave before clearing his throat. 

“Jinyoung didn’t shower before he left,” Youngjae said and Jaebum shrugged. 

“Good,” He said and Youngjae thought about sitting on the bed before remembering himself. 

“Don’t you think it’s suspicious that he wouldn’t shower before going to see Yugyeom as if he wants the alpha to know what you guys did?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum’s face changed from his confident smirk to something darker. 

“Alpha? Since when do you refer to Yugyeom as alpha?” He asked and Youngjae shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Alpha, I just meant, he’s an alpha, it’s weird isn’t it?” He asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“He’s just doing as I told him. Maybe Yugyeom’s been getting the wrong idea and Jinyoung’s showing him who he belongs to,” Jaebum said and Youngjae deferred to Jaebum. 

“You’re right,” He said, and Jaebum left the room, leaving Youngjae to stand in their combined scents. 

Youngjae smelled the tension before he heard it.

He walked into the room to see Jackson standing in the living room, his face screwed up in disdain; because, it was quite evident that Jackson had caught the scents.

“Really Jaebum, all three of them, that’s fucking disgusting,” Jackson said and Jaebum tilted his head at Jackson, raising his eyebrow. 

Youngjae was glued to the spot, unsure of what he should do; if he should do anything at all.

“What are you talking about?” He asked nonchalantly and Jackson just gave him a dead glare. 

“Don’t play stupid Jaebum.”

“Jaebum hyung,” He asserted and Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“So you’re fucking them all now, Jaebum?” He asked and Jaebum stood up from his chair, sauntering across the room to Jackson. 

“What, are you jealous Jackson-ah? I please all of my omegas, when I want, how I want,” He said.

“Your omegas, right, And how the fuck are all of them your omegas? If I recall Bambam was promised to yugyeom, and you gave Youngjae a fake ass bite.” He countered and Jaebum looked Jackson up and down, his jaw jutting out in a show of dominance. 

“I’m the pack alpha, every omega is mine to do whatever the hell I want to with, to please however I want to. Maybe Mark would benefit from an alpha who knew what he was doing,” He said and Jackson growled at Jaebum. 

“Did I hit a sore spot, seunnie?” He baited and Jackson pushed him away. 

“Don’t fucking talk about Mark,” He growled out and Jaebum shrugged.

“If you don’t like the way I run things, Jackson, you don’t have to be here. We don’t need another alpha,” He said, his voice low but deadly. 

It sent a shiver down his back, and he was sure that Jaebum could smell his distress. 

Bambam had come out of his room, standing in the stairwell

“Like how you kicked Yugyeom out of the pack, no wait because you’re pretending like you’re ever going to let him come back. But you won’t because you don’t want to own up to the fact that you made a fucking mistake. You’re not the big bad alpha that you think you are Jaebum, and all the little fucking games that you’re playing won’t make you one. You’re fucking weak,” Jackson spat out and Jaebum pushed Jackson hard sending him into the wall behind him.

Youngjae jumped and he heard Bambam yelp from where he stood as Jackson crashed into the stairwell near Bambam. 

Jackson got up, pushing Jaebum back just as hard before they began to actually fistfight. Youngjae wished at this moment that he was an alpha.

He never hated his secondary gender before, but he was weaker than the two alphas and too afraid to step in. 

Jinyoung would have stepped in if he were here. 

“Hey stop, stop!” He heard and Mark pushed in between them before it could escalate worst than it already did. 

“I don’t even know who the fuck you are anymore Jaebum. You’re going to run our pack into the fucking ground,” Jackson spat out. 

“ _ My  _ pack. It’s my fucking pack,” Jaebum growled out, his voice slipping into his alpha tone and all three omegas in the house whimpered at that. 

Jackson began to growl again and Mark pushed him again. 

“Come on, stop it!” Mark said, pushing against his shoulders and Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, letting the omega push him out of the door. 

Jaebum turned his back towards the door and it was like a spell was lifted as the two omegas left began to finally move. 

Bambam began to clean up the mess left behind from the fight.

Youngjae watched as Jaebum slammed into his room. 

“Alpha?” Youngjae said, knocking on the door before letting himself in.

Jaebum growled at him, slamming him into the door, his hands forced over his head. 

Youngjae’s heart skyrocketed and he let out a weak whimper. 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjae whined.

He knew better than to enter an alpha’s space without permission, especially while he’s in such a volatile mood.

“Do you think I’m weak?” Jaebum growled and Youngjae shook his head quickly to appease his anger.

“No, Jackson was wrong to challenge you like that. You're the pack alpha and you're right, whatever you decide is what we do. You control us,”

“Say that again,” Jaebum said and Youngjae's voice got caught in his throat.

“You control us,” Youngjae breathed. 

“Fuck,” Jaebum muttered, slipping Youngjae’s underwear down his hips.

“What- what are you- wai-” Youngjae started. 

“Say it again, fuck say it again,” Jaebum growled as he pressed Youngjae into the door, hoisting his leg over Jaebum’s hip. 

“You control us,” Youngjae choked out as the alpha pushed his way into Youngjae.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung comes home smelling like Yugyeom and tries to convince Mark that Jaebeom wants to spend heat with him.

Jinyoung rubbed at his arms as he walked into the door before smelling himself subtly. 

He’d showered at Yugyeom’s before he made it back home which he’d never done before and honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d done it. 

Well, he knew objectively why he’d done it. 

He couldn’t go home smelling like Yugyeom’s knot so of course, he had to shower. 

This was the first time since Jinyoung helped Yugyeom through his rampage that he’d let the alpha do that with him. 

He’d never been with anyone but Jaebum before. 

Of course, the alpha wouldn’t let Jinyoung leave him alone after that, so they’d showered together before he left.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the guilty feelings. 

They were no use to him, and it wasn’t as if Jinyoung had done anything wrong. 

Besides, Jaebum didn’t give Jinyoung the same courtesy of guilt.

He frowned when he realized that the house was completely silent. 

That wasn’t like their house. 

Normally someone was doing something. 

There were seven- now six- people living in this house. 

There was never a time when it could be silent.

He went to Youngjae, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of Bambam anyway.

From the scent in the air, Jinyoung could tell that Jaebum wasn’t with any of the omega, which was weird in itself, but Jinyoung chose not to question it because at least it’d allow him to talk to the omegas while they were still sane and not polluted with Jaebum’s idiocy.

Jinyoung knocked on Youngjae’s door, the younger omega whispering a quiet come in. 

Jinyoung opened the door to see Youngjae laying in bed, the blanket over his head. 

Even with all of the stupid things that had been going on lately, Jinyoung still recognized that Youngjae was still young and still a pack member. 

Jaebum had been turning them all into enemies, but Jinyoung couldn’t forget that at the end of the day, the only person Jinyoung wanted to suffer was Jaebum. 

“Hey Jae-ah,” Jinyoung whispered softly, closing the door behind him. 

“Can I sit?” He asked and Youngjae nodded from underneath the blanket. 

Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed, smelling the anxiety and distress rolling off of the omega. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae wiggled down in the blankets further. 

Jinyoung sighed, getting off of the bed and pulling the blanket down off of Youngjae before joining him under the blanket.

He pulled it back over the two of them so that they were lying face to face. 

“You smell like Yugyeom,” Youngjae whispered and Jinyoung’s face colored. 

“Of course I do, I was scenting him,” Jinyoung defended and Youngjae raised an eyebrow. 

“You smell like his knot,” He said and Jinyoung covered his face. 

“How would you know what his knot smells like?” He pointed out and Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve walked in on him a couple of times, he always smells ashamed when he knots,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung pushed him away.

“Yeah well, he’d been, you know- before I got there. Hasn’t washed his sheets since he moved in, that pervert,” Jinyoung lied and Youngjae hummed, falling into silence even though normally the omega would laugh and say something disparaging about the youngest alpha. 

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae gripped one of his wrists in his own hand, looking down. 

“They got into a fight, It was really scary,” Youngjae explained and Jinyoung’s eyes widened. 

Did Jaebum and Bambam get into a fight?

Would that bastard put his hands on the omega?

That would make things so easy.

“Did Jaebum hit Bambam?” Jinyoung asked, trying to mask the excitement in his voice as alarm. 

“No, he would never hurt an ome-” Youngjae stopped himself.

“Jackson and Jaebum fought. It was really loud and Jaebum used his alpha voice and Jackson fell on Bambam,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung felt a little bad about getting excited at the thought of Jaebum hitting Bambam, but a lot more excited that the alphas actually fought. 

Although, one look at Youngjae squashed the enjoyment. 

He looked scared, really scared, which meant that this wasn’t just some run of the mill argument between the two.

“I was so afraid and you weren’t here to stop him,” Youngjae whimpered, burying his head in Jinyoung’s neck and sobbing as he held on tight to Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” He said, running his hands through Youngjae’s hair. 

Why was the boy so shaken? 

Youngjae was muttering something as he sobbed, but Jinyoung couldn’t pick up on it.

He wanted to ask, but his mind was on more pressing matters. 

What did this fight mean?

He hadn’t calculated Mark and Jackson in the plan further than casting doubt on Jaebum, but he hadn’t imagined that the two would fight. 

He wondered just how far he could poke this wound in Jaebum, what he could do to make it fester. 

Would he even have to poke it?

“Hyung, Alpha-” Youngjae started and Jinyoung was pushed out of his revelry. 

“What Jae?” He asked and Youngjae opened his mouth to answer before there was noise in the dorm again.

“Yah! Park Jinyoung!” Jaebum bellowed through the house and Youngjae bit his lip, wiping his eyes.

“Never mind,” Youngjae said with a tight-lipped smile before picking up his phone.

“Jinyoung!” He called again and Youngjae looked towards the door.

“You better go before he comes in here looking for you,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter over the two omegas head. 

“Let him, I’m giving up alphas altogether, I’m going to marry you instead,” Jinyoung teased, which put a smile on Youngjae’s face.

“Hyung, don’t be silly, two omegas can’t-” Youngjae said and Jinyoung pounced on top of Youngjae. 

“And why can’t we? What do we really need from an alpha? Nothing,” He said rolling around with Youngjae before the door burst open and the blanket was pulled off of their heads. 

Youngjae flinched back and Jinyoung sat up, feeling the urge to cover himself for some reason. 

“You’ve been home and you haven’t come to see your alpha?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully.

“I belong to no alpha, I’m Youngjae’s now,” He joked before sobering up when he realized that Youngjae was stiff, and emanating a distressed scent. 

“You should go hyung,” Youngjae whispered and Jinyoung got out of bed, placing the blanket back on the bed.

Jaebum leaned down, pressing a kiss onto Youngjae’s lips before nodding towards Jinyoung.

Jinyoung followed after him, something not sitting right with the omega.

“You fucked him,” Jinyoung accused and Jaebum eyed Jinyoung. 

“Go shower,” He instructed, and Jinyoung bit the inside of his cheek. 

“I did, at Yugyeom’s,” He said and Jaebum looked him over again. 

“You still reek of the pup, go shower,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung took a deep breath before acquiescing to the alpha. 

He got into the shower, Jaebum sitting on the counter and watching. 

What was he waiting for?    
For Jinyoung to scoop cum out of himself?

Not that he could, he hadn’t done that with the alpha, but the distrust was palpable, and Jinyoung wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

“You fucked Youngjae,” Jinyoung said again, turning his back to the alpha as he let the water cascade over his shoulders. 

“Why? You Jealous?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung scoffed.

“Why would I be?” He asked and Jaebum growled at that. 

“I’ve been sharing you since you mated Bambam. I have no right to be jealous. You’re not mine,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum hopped off of the counter, storming into the room. Jinyoung smiled to himself, deciding to let the alpha stew while he took a prolonged shower. 

He finally got out, getting dressed in his pajamas before heading to their shared room. 

It was early in the morning, nearing dawn, but Jinyoung was still going to get into bed. 

He’d probably head over to see Yugyeom later on in the afternoon.

Jaebum was sitting up in bed, his shirtless form leaning against the headboard as if he was trying to put on an air of being non-affected by what Jinyoung said. 

What a pretentious mutt. 

“What do you and Yugyeom do when you’re over there?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung gave him a smirk, climbing onto the bed on all fours. 

“Why, you jealous?” He teased and Jaebum scoffed. 

“What do I have to be jealous of that mutt for?” He asked and Jinyoung clenched his jaw.

“That mutt is our pack member, our maknae,” Jinyoung defended and Jaebum gripped Jinyoung’s jaw, holding him in place to look at him.

“You’re defensive of him. What if I commanded you not to go back over there? Told you you had to stay away from him,” Jaebum teased, but Jinyoung could feel the threat behind his words.

“He would go feral, That young of an alpha, he wouldn’t make it on his own, He’d be put down,” Jinyoung said. 

It wasn’t common, there were ways to bring an alpha back from ferocity, but with Yugyeom’s rage and insecurities he’d do something bad, and there would be no choice. 

“What do you do when you’re over there?” Jaebum said, ignoring Jinyoung’s outburst, and the part of him that wanted to joke around had completely died off. 

“I do what you told me to. I scent him and make sure he’s fed. I make sure he still believes he’s tethered to the pack and make sure he doesn’t get crazy ideas in his head,” Jinyoung whispered, but Jaebum’s hand didn’t release his chin. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and Jinyoung gave a stiff nod. 

“Who do you belong to Jinyoung?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung stared up at Jaebum. 

“You know the answer to that,” Jinyoung spat out and Jaebum’s finger tapped against the hollow of Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked again and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Don’t do this Jaebum,” He whispered. 

“Who is your alpha Jinyoung, Who do you belong to?” He asked, his words teasing, but the alpha tone running a dangerous undercurrent beneath the words and Jinyoung could feel the tears forming in his eyes. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes.

He wouldn’t lose his control.

“Do you ever have to doubt who I belong to?” He asked flirtatiously, baring his neck to the alpha as he concentrated on making his body smell how he needed it to smell.

“That’s what I thought Jinyoung. You’re mine, don’t forget that. This belongs to me, it's not for some immature mutt to rut against,” He said, his hands snaking their way into Jinyoung’s pants, gripping him almost cruelly.

It was humiliating. 

Par for the course of a disgusting alpha.

Jinyoung knew what he should say, how Jaebum wanted him to whimper out that he belonged to Jaebum, that he was Jaebum’s to play with, but he couldn’t, so he turned his head into the pillow and wiggled his hips. Baiting him to take what he wanted instead.

He belonged to no alpha.

And he would never say it.

Jinyoung stepped into the kitchen to see Mark standing there the next morning.

“Hey,” Jinyoung said quietly. 

Mark gave him a once over before going back to his task.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Mark cleared his throat. 

“Getting ready for my heat,” He said gruffly. 

“Jaebum said your heat wasn’t coming for a couple more weeks. He was preparing for it,” Jinyoung said softly and Mark turned on him. 

“Stop.”

Jinyoung was taken aback by Mark’s tone. 

“Don’t try to play with my head like you’ve been doing to rest of the omegas,” Mark said and Jinyoung blinked, not having to feign surprise this time. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about you planting the idea in Jackson’s head that Jaebum wants to help me through a heat, and then getting Jaebum to think it’s okay to imply that that would be something that I want,” Mark said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Like Jaebum cares what an omega wants. If he wants you it doesn’t matter,” Jinyoung said bitterly and Mark slapped his hand on the counter.

“Stop it Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung startled. 

“I’m going on my heat early because Jaebum’s fucking pheromones have stunk up the whole place, which is no surprise when an alpha is fucking every member in the pack all day and night. Why are you letting this happen?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’m powerless-”

“Shut up Jinyoung. You’ve been stoking the fire. I’m not like the rest of the omegas, fucking children. Don’t fucking lie to me. It’s sick what you’re allowing him to do.” 

“I’m not the one fucking the omegas,” Jinyoung defended almost childishly.

“But you’re the one putting it in his head.”

“I’m not responsible for what Jaebum does. I’m not an out to excuse him of his behavior. I refuse to let him use me or anything else as an excuse for what he’s done to them,” Jinyoung said and Mark shook his head. 

“You’re really sticking with that huh? You know something, and you won’t tell the rest of the pack, because it gives you leverage over him.”

“Even if I knew something, it’s not like I could say it! No matter how much I would love to expose him for being the absolute bastard that he is,” Jinyoung ground out and Mark shook his head. 

“That’s no way to speak of your alpha Park Jinyoung,” Mark teased. 

“He’s not my al-” Jinyoung cut himself off.

He wouldn’t lose control. 

“What’s really sick Jinyoung, is that whatever you know, you came to him about it first instead of someone who could do something about it. What’s sick is now you’re putting Bambam and Yugyeom into this twisted little game you and Jaebum are playing. How can you call yourself a pack omega? How can you call him a pack alpha?” Mark said and Jinyoung bit his cheek. 

“Jaebum loves to say, a pack without a pack alpha is no pack at all,” Jinyoung spat out and Mark nodded. 

“Oh,” Mark said, looking Jinyoung over as if he were seeing him for the first time.

“You two have fun,” He said before grabbing whatever he needed from the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” He asked and Mark shook his head. 

“Jackson and I can’t spend my heat here,” Mark said simply before stuffing it into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“I’m in preheat now, and if I don’t get out of here soon, Jackson’s going to come up here, and none of us want a real _alpha_ in here,” Mark said before leaving the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam finds out if he's carrying. Jinyoung and Yugyeom get closer.

Bambam wiped the mirror off, looking at himself. 

His eyes traveled from the claiming mark, as usual, the thing that caught his eye most often, to the stark bruise right below his sternum. 

It had shown up the night of the fight, a bright red mark that he’d been sure would fade. 

But it had only gotten darker, and it caused Bambam alarm. 

He knew what it was from. 

When Jackson had fallen on him, his elbow had connected with Bambam and knocked the wind out of him. 

He was sure that Jaebum would have noticed, would have stopped to check on him, make sure he was okay. 

But neither alpha had, which surprised him. 

They weren’t normally like that, so unaware of everything around them. 

Then again, they weren’t really in a state to notice anything anyway. 

Their anger had clouded the air, the scents heavy and smoky.

To say that Bambam was unaffected by it would be a lie, so of course, they were too.

That was the reason he was here now. 

They’d always had pregnancy tests around. 

There were four omegas in the house, and two of which were sexually active, that was the responsible thing to do. 

Bambam had been waiting for so long to take the test, but it was getting close to a month since Jaebum claimed him.

He’d have to test himself soon and if he waited much later, it’d become apparent, in whichever way it came out. 

It would be too late to formulate a plan, to get ahead of the narrative.

He had to jump right in.

Bambam took the test, sitting on the sink as he waited for the results. 

He knew which way he wanted it to come out, but he was ashamed of his hope.

The timer rang and Bambam hopped down, looking at the test. 

There was one lone pink line.

Bambam couldn’t help the ragged breath that came out of his mouth. 

A smile began to spread across his face and he covered his mouth, trying to hide it.

He was so happy.

So relieved. 

He knew that it wasn’t what he should have hoped for.

But he had. 

He didn’t want Jaebum’s baby.

He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone’s baby.

Especially not now.

He just came of age.

He tried to blink back the tears, but it wasn’t working.

He collapsed against the floor, hugging his knees as he cried in relief. 

Bambam needed to rein in his emotions. 

If someone else smelled how happy he was, there was no doubt they’d come looking for him and seeing as Jaebum wasn’t home, he didn’t want to have someone ask.

Bambam knew he should tell Jaebum before he told everyone else. 

Bambam stepped out of his room and into the living room. It’d been a couple of days since the fight between the alphas and the house had been quiet. 

Bambam had been thankful for that. 

He’d been so stressed out.

Bambam had seen the alphas argue before, they were young and Bambam had been with them since he was thirteen, of course, he’d seen it.

But they- they had never been that bad before. 

It was just words and growls, and back then the arguments made sense. 

It was petty territorial things, like using each other’s things or getting too close to their room, and they had all seen it for what it was. 

Two Alphas close in age testing boundaries and trying to assert themselves. 

It had never seemed like this, where they stopped caring who was around them, where they got so wrapped up in their own alpha-ness that they said anything, they threatened things that shouldn’t be threatened. 

Bambam couldn’t help but believe this meant something significant. 

The pack was breaking, and it was his fault. 

He shook his head. 

He could make it better. 

He would have to. 

He went to knock on Mark and Jackson’s room before remembering that Mark had gone into heat.

They’d left the day after the fight. 

So yeah, it would make sense for Mark to be still gone. 

After the fight, Bambam had fallen asleep, exhausted from all of the rage hormones and pain, so he did what he normally did. 

He numbed himself to the situation, cleaned up the aftermath, and then slept like the dead through the night. 

He decided to clean up Mark’s room because that’s what they normally did during heats, and since they were due home either tonight or tomorrow morning, it would bring back a sense of normalcy. 

It was out of character for the pack to leave the dorm for their heats, so Bambam wasn’t quite sure what the protocol should actually be, but he decided to do it anyway. 

If he would make himself useful he wouldn’t think about the fact that everything was seemingly crashing around him. 

Bambam opened the door, taken aback when he realized that the room was empty.

When had they had the chance to even do that? 

‘What are you snooping for?” Youngjae asked and Bambam turned quickly looking at Youngjae who in turn looked at the roo,.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae called and Jinyoung came running before scowling when he realized that nothing was wrong with them. 

“I thought something was wrong, why are you in Jackson’s room,” Jinyoung asked.   
“They’re gone,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re lying,” He said before peeking into the room.

Youngjae wasn’t lying. 

They’d cleared everything out.

It was as if they were never here before. 

“Why would they leave?” Youngjae asked and Bambam swallowed. 

It was quite evident why they left. 

Because of bambam. 

“Jaebum’s not going to be happy about this,” Jinyoung said, a slight smile on his face and Bambam closed the door behind him.

“As pack omega, I think-” He began and youngjae and Jinyoung’s head whipped towards him. 

“What did you just say?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam cleared his throat. 

“I said as pack omega, I think that-”

“There it goes again. Let’s get one thing straight. Just because Jaebum stuck his dick in you doesn’t mean you’re pack omega. As Pack omega, I say that we leave it alone, and let Jaebum deal with it.”

Jinyoung said, stepping into Bambam’s space and Bambam dropped his head, deferring to the eldest even though Jaebum had claimed him, not Jinyoung.

Then again, what did it matter who Jaebum claimed, he was sleeping with all of them.

Jinyoung had always been the pack omega, even over Mark.

“I’m going to Yugyeom’s. Someone should tell him that Jaebum’s getting rid of pack members,” Jinyoung said before leaving and Youngjae gave him a look before retreating, leaving Bambam alone again.

Bambam knocked on the alpha’s door, unsure of exactly how he was going to tell him. 

He thought it might be better to do it in his own room.

Then again, with Jackson and Mark leaving, he wasn’t sure what the news would do to him. 

“Alpha,” Bambam greeted and Jaebum smiled, beckoning him into the room. 

“There’s my omega,” Jaebum said, opening his arms to Bambam and Bambam took a deep breath, climbing onto the bed with the alpha. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jaebum asked and Bambam shrugged letting himself drift a little in the Alpha’s scent. 

Jaebum’s hand roamed over his small thighs and up to his pelvis.

It wasn’t like it was mandated for the omegas to wear nothing but his shirts and underwear, but Jaebum hadn’t made it a secret just how much he liked it.

Bambam just wanted everyone to be happy. 

So he did what made Jaebum happy. 

“Just thinking,” Bambam said and Jaebum turned his head, trailing his nose over Bambam’s scent gland. 

“Will we be okay, without Jackson?” He asked and Jaebum tensed. 

“Why would you ask that? Do you not think I’m capable of running my own pack?” Jaebum asked, pulling away from Bambam and Bambam shook his head. 

“No, I do. I just- I’m sorry,” Bambam said quickly and Jaebum leaned back down, his mouth teasing over Bambam’s claim. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Remember, Alpha will keep you safe. 

Jackson wanted to tear up the pack, but we’re okay, we’re better without him,” Jaebum said and Bambam tried to shake the unnerving thought that Jaebum was trying to reassure himself more than Bambam. 

“Okay,” Bambam whispered and Jaebum smiled, his thumbs caressing Bambam’s hipbones. 

Bambam had gotten used to this, to Jaebum pressing his fingers deep into him in a way that he’d never even done himself. So when the alpha started, he let him, tossing his head back to submit to the man. 

“What if I didn’t carry?” Bambam gasped out as the tension left his body, the aftershocks finally subsiding. He collapsed on Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum had buried his head in Bambam’s neck, basking in his scent. 

“Huh?” Jaebum snuffed.

“What if I didn’t carry?” Bambam breathed out and Jaebum shrugged against him. 

“We’ve got all night, and You’ll be due for another heat in a couple of months,” Jaebum said, and Bambam frowned. 

“Wait, what?” Bambam sat up to look at Jaebum.

“I want you to carry,” Jaebum said as if it were obvious.

“I’m really young though,” Bambam said quietly and Jaebum shrugged. 

“We’re mated,” Jaebum said simply. 

What about what Jaebum had said?

He said that if Bambam didn’t carry, they could dissolve the mating. 

Not they would try again until he was carrying.

“You don’t want to dissolve the mating?” Bambam asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“No, of course, I don’t. You belong to me. You want the same thing, right?” Jaebum said and Bambam stared at him.

He was serious.

Jaebum had lied to him this whole time. 

Was carrying Jaebum’s goal this whole time?

He’d found the sheet from the night that Jaebeom had- from his first heat last night while he was cleaning. He’d wondered why the alpha had kept it if they were going to dissolve the mating anyway. But now- now it was so clear. 

He’d never had the intent to dissolve the mating.

“Right,” Bambam said quietly.

He couldn’t tell Jaebum he wasn’t carrying now.

Jaebum growled, his hips jumping at the word before biting his lip, looking down his body. 

“Show alpha who you belong to,” Jaebum said before pushing down on Bambam’s shoulders, and Bambam deferred to Jaebum, letting Jaebum push him down the bed.

He had to make his alpha happy.

Yugyeom heard the door open and he smiled, standing up as the delicate peach scent flooded through the tiny apartment. 

He’d begun to look forward to the scent, to hold onto it when he left. 

He’d become dependent on Jinyoung. 

At first, it was to keep his tie to the pack, but now-

He wasn’t sure why he felt like this now.

It was supposed to be him and Bambam. 

But now, everything was so topsy turvy and his chest ached when Jinyoung left him, instead of when he thought of Bambam. 

He wrinkled his nose when he realized that with his scent came the scent he didn’t want to smell. 

The heavy sandalwood scent was almost strong enough to mask Jinyoung’s and Yugyeom really didn’t like that. 

“Nyoungie,” Yugyeom whined as he walked into the kitchen where Jinyoung was pouring himself a glass of water.    
He wrapped his arms around Jinyong’s soft waist, pressing his face into the omega's skin, burying his nose in Jinyoung’s neck. 

“You smell like Jaebum,” Yugyeom pouted and Jinyoung turned his head to look at the alpha. 

“I know,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom rubbed his hands over Jinyoung’s bare arms. 

“I don’t like it,” Yugyeom complained and Jinyoung hummed. 

“I know,” Jinyoung said again and Yugyeom wrapped his arms back around JInyoung’s waist, squeezing him tighter. 

“I want you to smell like me,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung’s face perked up, the private grin spreading across his face. 

“I know,” Jinyoung said again before turning fully in Yugyeom’s arms. 

Jinyoung leaned up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips into Yugyeoms. 

Yugyeom was taken aback. 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, pressing closer to the alpha, and Yugyeom gripped him tighter, trying to get even closer as their scents melded. 

“Nyoungie,” Yugyeom whispered and Jinyoung pulled away from him, looking up at him. 

Yugyeom couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks. 

“Wha-” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung looked at him as if he didn’t know why he’d done what he’d done either. 

“I missed you,” Jinyoung said simply before pressing his head against Yugyeom’s chest. 

“Everything is getting worse,” Jinyoung said, and Yugyeom ran his hands over Jinyoung’s back.

Jinyoung had told him that Jaebum had fucked Youngjae and that he had suspicions that something had gone wrong during it. 

He wasn’t sure what that meant.

“What happened?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed, grabbing Yugyeom’s hands and leading him back to the bedroom. 

Yugyeom followed along willingly. 

Even before this, Yugyeom would have followed Jinyoung. 

He’d known the omega since he was thirteen when they were officially released to the pack. 

Jinyoung had raised him for five years, and even though it seemed like he should be a mother figure to Yugyeom, he was more than that. 

He belonged to Jinyoung. 

“Jackson and Mark left the pack,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom frowned. 

That wasn’t in the plan. 

He didn’t want his hyungs to not be in the pack. 

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” Yugyeom asked when he realized that Jinyoung didn’t seem as upset about it that Yugyeom was. 

“It’s- it was something that we didn’t foresee. We didn’t calculate for this,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom groaned. 

“Does that mean that something else will mess up?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, it’s good. We’re isolating Jaebum. Besides, it’s not like Jackson would be under you. The only reason he was under Jaebum was age and even then it was rocky,” He said and Yugyeom nodded. 

Right. 

At the end of this, they were building up for Yugyeom to be pack alpha. 

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he wanted to be pack alpha. 

He was a little young for the title, but it wasn’t like they could have a pack with only a pack omega.

Pack alphas and omegas were a bonded pair and that meant there could not be one without the other.

The alpha was in charge. 

The omega was there to support. 

“Okay, so what’s worse?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung bit his lip.

“Bambam’s carrying,” He said and Yugyeom couldn’t help his face from dropping. 

This was inevitable. 

They were a mated couple, children were to be expected. 

They spent his heat together.

It was expected. 

It was just-

“How do you know?” He asked and Jinyoung sat on the bed. 

“He was in the bathroom. He smelled really happy. I came in behind him and found the test box, He kept the test with him, no doubt to show Jaebum, he called himself the pack omega” He confessed.

“Oh,” Yugyeom said in the face of the overwhelming evidence. 

“That means that it’ll be harder right? He’s more entrenched in Jaebum, so we’ll have to separate them. Does he know yet?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I left after I found out Jackson and Mark left. So I’m sure that he knows by now,” He said and Yugyeom nodded.

“Okay, so we’ll have to plant some kind of deception. Maybe on Bambam’s side. Make him think that Jaebum told you that Bambam’s pregnant, and that he doesn’t want to have the baby, we can still do it,” Yugyeom said and he looked up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was smiling up at him.

“What?” He asked and Jinyoung covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Sorry, I just- that’s a really good idea,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom felt himself preen under his praise. 

Jinyoung leaned in Yugyeom’s space, pressing him into the bed behind him before climbing on top of him. 

He pressed his lips into Yugyeom’s. 

“I love you,” Yugyeom breathed out and Jinyoung looked down at him. 

“I love you too,” Jinyoung whispered and Yugyeom surged forward, pressing the omega into the bed.   
“Jinyoung- can I?’ He asked and Jinyoung nodded, watching as Yugyeom slipped down his pants before pressing a kiss into his thighs. 

“Just like that baby,” Jinyoung said, running his hands through Yugyeom’s hair, and Yugyeom sunk down, burying his face into his wet heat.

Yugyeom laid next to Jinyoung, the omegas head on his shoulder. 

“I want to do it, I want to bring him down,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded, running his hands over his hair. 

“I say its time we take him down,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom kissed him on the forehead. 

He would do whatever Jinyoung needed him too. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae leaves the pack and Jinyoung and Yugyeom begin to get their revenge.

Youngjae retreated back to his room, the exhaustion from the high emotions of the week overcoming him. 

Hell, it’d been a stressful month. 

Since Jaebum mated Bambam, the pack was filled with nothing but stress, and this was just the icing on the cake. 

He couldn’t believe Jackson and Mark would leave just like that. 

There was no warning, no preparation. 

They were just gone. 

It made Youngjae wonder if they even cared about the pack. 

Then again, the way Jaebum had talked about Mark, about the pack struck him.

Maybe it was Jaebum who didn’t care about the pack. 

He couldn’t let himself believe that though.

He had wanted to belong to Jaebum. 

How could he believe that Jaebum didn’t care about the pack?

Youngjae laid on his bed, curling up under his blanket. 

Youngjae wasn’t sure how he felt about anything now. 

He had been chomping at the bit to belong to Jaebum, to be intimate with Jaebum. 

Even before this, when he was in heat, and when he wasn’t, he’d lay in bed at night and dream about when he would mate with Jaebum. 

He’d imagined it on a bed of roses, candles everywhere as cliche as that sounded. 

Even though he hadn’t been Jaebum’s first choice, he’d always figured that when it came to sex, Jaebum would treat him gently, his hands caressing his body softly, making him feel loved.

It was every omegas dream, to have an alpha pay attention to them that way.

But- but that wasn’t what happened. 

Jaebum took him against a door.

It had hurt and it was nothing like what he wanted for his first time. 

Youngjae had scolded Bambam for accusing Jaebum of taking advantage. 

But wasn’t that what Jaebum had done to him?

No- he couldn’t-

Jaebum didn’t do that. 

They were at high stakes, high emotions, and Jaebum wanted to be intimate.

He just wanted Youngjae, and Youngjae had wanted Jaebum. 

He really did.

Just-

He was confused. 

Youngjae closed his eyes, trying not to think about everything. 

He didn’t need more stress in his life. 

He would just try to relax. 

So many things had changed.

He just needed to let it go. 

Youngjae opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift. 

The scent of sandalwood floated in the air, and it was calming almost until Youngjae realized that he wasn’t alone.

It wasn’t a residual scent, but the smell of Jaebum with him right now.

Youngjae startled in bed and Jaebum laughed, slinging his arm over Youngjae’s body. 

“Jae-ah, you startle too easily,” Jaebum teased and Youngjae took a deep breath, closing his eyes again. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Youngjae complained and Jaebum pressed his face against the side of Youngjae’s head. 

“No one said you couldn’t sleep,” Jaebum said and Youngjae turned his back to Jaebum, snuggling into the pillow. 

“You’re bothering me hyung,” Youngjae complained and Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer. 

‘I’m just trying to sleep.” 

“Right,” Youngjae said, letting them fall into silence. 

“I’m sorry about the way everything happened,” Jaebum said and Youngjae opened his eyes.

Was Jaebum really going to apologize? 

“I’m sorry Jackson acted so crazy. You shouldn’t have had to see me like that, but he just- He was dangerous for the pack, for us,” Jaebum said and Youngjae felt something pang his chest. 

It wasn’t what he wanted Jaebum to say. 

But an apology was better than no apology. 

“Was it scary?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae nodded, tucking his head into his chest. 

“It was so scary hyung, I didn’t want it,” Youngjae whimpered, and Jaebum pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jaebum soothed.

“Alpha’s here now, he’ll keep you, safe baby,” He whispered to Youngjae, his hands rubbing up and down his sides. 

Youngjae calmed down little by little, Jaebum’s scent surprisingly soothing him.

It clouded his senses and for the first time in a while, he felt safe with Jaebum. 

Jaebum kissed the back of his neck again, pressing his hips into Youngjae’s from behind. 

Youngjae turned his head, letting his lips connect with Jaebum.

This was almost the way he wanted it to be. 

Jaebum slipped his hands into Youngjae’s pants and Youngjae made a noise in the back of his throat.

His fingers slipped into Youngjae, rocking into him as Youngjae got slicker. 

He could do this, this was okay. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Jaebum said and Youngjae felt his face flare up.

He turned Youngjae over, pulling his fingers out of Youngjae and slipping Youngjae’s pajama pants down.

“I want you so bad Jae-ah. You’re mine,” Jaebum said, sitting up so that he was straddling the omega. 

He began to pull himself out. 

“Wait,” Youngjae breathed out and Jaebum leaned down, kissing over Youngjae’s face as he used his other hand to line himself up 

“I don’t want this, stop,” Youngjae said, pushing at Jaebum’s chest. 

“Don’t be like that, come on,” Jaebum said and Youngjae tried to sit up. 

“You don’t be like that, stop, I don’t want to do this,” Youngjae reiterated and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I know you’re stressed about all this stuff Jae, let me help,” He said, kissing down Youngjae’s neck and Youngjae pushed him again. Jaebum pressed Youngjae’s hands over his head into the bed. 

“Why are you acting like such a bitch?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae kicked from under him. 

“I said stop!” Youngjae shouted and Jaebum rolled over in the bed, smacking his open palm against the bed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae scoffed. 

“I told you to stop.” He said, his voice small and Jaebum scoffed. 

“Are you saying that I would waste a knot trying to force  _ you? _ ” Jaebum asked, sitting up and Youngjae cowered up at the top of the bed, pulling the blanket up over his chest.

“Get out,” Youngjae whispered and Jaebum got out of the bed. 

“You’re not worth it, I never even wanted you,” Jaebum said and Youngjae bit his lip.

“Get out,” He hissed and Jaebum slammed out of the door. 

Youngjae collapsed against the headboard, sobbing into his hands. 

Jaebum didn’t love him. 

He never loved him. 

That alpha was going to take advantage of him.

Not going to, Jaebum had taken advantage of him, he’d taken advantage of all of them. 

How the hell could he stay in this pack?

Was this even a pack anymore?

Youngjae wiped his eyes before grabbing his phone. 

“Hyung?” he whispered as soon as the receiver clicked. 

“Youngjae-ah, what’s going on?” His older brother asked and Youngjae took a deep breath. 

“Can you come get me? I’m leaving the pack.”

Jaebum opened his eyes, rolling over to see Bambam laying next to him. 

He’d come into the room after his fight with Youngjae, and he didn’t have the energy to do anything but sleep off his anger and indignation. 

He couldn’t believe that Youngjae would act that way, would deny his alpha in such a way. 

It made no sense. 

He took a deep breath to keep himself from getting riled up again; instead, focusing on the omega dozing in his bed next to him. 

Bambam was curled into himself, making himself small. 

Bambam had taken to wearing Jaebum’s clothes and nothing else around the house, and Jaebum couldn’t deny that it did things to him. 

To see the omega so bare, so open to Jaebum. 

Jaebum put his hand on Bambam’s hip, pushing the omega’s shirt up to reveal his taut stomach. 

The thought that his stomach would become round soon, that his seed was in there, growing and soon he’d be able to smell their offspring. 

Bambam hadn’t told him that he was carrying, but he had to be now.

Bambam would have told him if he weren’t.

But not telling Jaebum meant that Bambam was carrying. 

It made sense, he’d heard that omegas kept those types of things to themself, just in case something went wrong. 

No one wanted to get attached to a baby that wouldn’t come.

Jaebum understood that instinct. 

“Hyung?” Bambam asked and Jaebum’s eyes drifted up from Bambam’s stomach to the young omega’s face. 

He looked soft. 

His hair was flopping into his eyes, his face round and puffy with sleep.

“Hey,” Jaebum whispered, his hands moving from his stomach and up to his face, which was steadily turning red. 

“When did you get here?” Jaebum asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“I saw you come back to your room. You seemed upset. I figured you might want some company,” Bambam said softly, playing with the lint on the sheets. 

Jaebum tipped his head up to look at him. 

“You take such good care of me,” Jaebum said softly and Bambam’s face flushed even more. 

He looked so cute. 

“It’s what I’m supposed to do,” Bambam said and Jaebum let his fingers caress Bambam’s hip. 

“I want to take care of you too,” Jaebum confessed, pressing his face into the blanket as he looked up at Bambam. 

Bambam mirrored his expression, and it felt like they were sharing a secret. 

“You do,” Bambam said softly and Jaebum scooted forward in the bed. 

At that moment, Jaebum wanted nothing more than to press his lips into the young omega’s soft plush ones. 

He’d never kissed Bambam before, but he wanted to at that moment. 

It brought himself back to the days when he’d lay in bed with Jinyoung, the omega smiling up at him as they talked about their future, what they would do. 

He and Jinyoung had talked about getting mated, about the family they would start once they were mated. 

They had plans, but now, now the plans were shifting, adding a third person, and Jaebum liked that. 

He had made a space in his world for Bambam, and he had even pushed Jinyoung out of that world a bit. 

He knew they would come back together in time, they’d already come so far since the night he’d claimed Bambam, and it would only get better once Jinyoung’s heat came and Jinyoung carried as well. 

Then the jealousy and doubt would disappear. 

Jinyoung wouldn’t still be angry at Bambam. 

Jaebum wasn’t stupid, even if Jinyoung apologized, he was obviously still hurt that Bambam was carrying first. 

Jaebum had gone about it wrong, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t make it right now. 

This felt right.

Being in bed with Bambam, watching the omega lay beside him was right. 

He leaned forward pressing his lips against Bambam’s plush ones. 

The omega made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before pressing forward, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

They’d never kissed before.

It was kind of embarrassing that he had kissed all the omegas but not Bambam. 

Because now, well, he felt like he should have been kissing the omega this whole time. 

He pulled back and Bambam chased his lips, his head tipping up to submit to Jaebum. 

Jaebum kissed him again, his hands holding Bambam tight, rubbing up and down his spine before burying his head in Bambam’s neck. 

“Alpha, you don’t want to- go farther?” Bambam asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I just want to hold you,” Jaebum said and Bambam nodded, intertwining his legs with Jaebum’s.

Jaebum opened the door to see that Youngjae wasn’t in his room. 

It had been emptied out, hastily, like he’d been running.

He’d gotten up in the middle of the night because he thought he heard something fall. 

“Son of a-” Jaebum muttered before turning when he heard the door open. 

He turned and Youngjae swore.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum asked him and Youngjae gave a long-suffering sigh. 

“I’m leaving,” Youngjae said and Jaebum scoffed. 

“Who the fuck told you you could do that?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae clenched his jaw.

“I did because I wanted to,” Youngjae hissed out. 

“I don’t care what you want, you can’t-”

“I know you don’t! You’ve never cared! You don’t care what we want. You take anyway!” He accused and Jaebum stepped back from the accusation. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked and Youngjae shook his head. 

“You don’t know? You took  _ everything _ from me and gave me crumbs and you don’t even think you did wrong?” Youngjae shouted and Jaebum shushed him, looking down the hall at his room where Bambam was sleeping. 

He didn’t want him to wake Bam.

“Look, we can talk this through in the morning, I just-” Jaebum said, rubbing his hands over Youngjae’s shoulders. 

“Don’t touch me!” Youngjae yelled and he heard noise on their front stairs.

Youngjae’s elder brother burst in the front door and Youngjae pushed away from the alpha.

“Keep your hands off of him,” his brother said and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I’m his alpha,” Jaebum said and Youngjae shook his head. 

“No, you what, gave me a fake promise bite when you thought I would leave you, and you took me against a door because you thought you were losing control. You’re not my alpha, and you don’t love me. You never loved me. You loved the way I loved you and I got nothing from it but pain. I’m done. You’ve driven the pack into the ground and you deserve everything that happens to you,” Youngjae hissed before pushing past Jaebum and out of the dorm.

He couldn’t believe that Youngjae left.

Jaebum hadn’t seen Jinyoung for a couple of days.

He hadn’t come home since he found out Youngjae left and Jaebum didn’t like it.

He wanted to drag him home, but then that would mean leaving Bambam alone, or he would have to take him to wherever Yugyeom was, which meant that he would be exposing Bambam to Yugyeom. 

So much had happened, too much had happened for him to lose Bambam too.

So instead, he’d have to wait for Jinyoung to get back. 

He’d called the omega multiple times, and left him messages telling him to get his ass back home, but Jinyoung had yet to answer.

His phone vibrated and Jaebum rolled over, looking down at it. 

It was a message, probably from Jinyoung. 

It was about time for the omega to call him back. 

He hadn’t been answering his phone, and it only served to make him angrier.

He opened the message, ready to see the omega grovel. 

How dare he leave the pack in such a time of need?

It was a video message and Jaebum pressed play, unsure of what he could be sending him. 

_ “You look so pretty Nyoung-ah, presenting so good for alpha,” Yugyeom said, running his hands down Jinyoung’s flanks and over his shoulders before pulling the omega back, pushing into him.  _

_ “So good Yugyeom alpha! You feel so good!” Jinyoung panted out, submitting to the younger alpha.  _

_ Jinyoung was actively pushing back onto Yugyeom, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes rolled back in his head.  _

_ “Who do you belong to Jinyoungie?” He asked and he watched Jinyoung’s hips pushing back on Yugyeom's faster, chasing Yugyeom’s thrusts. _

_ “Y-you alpha, I belong to you Yugyeom alpha,” Jinyoung cried out and Yugyeom pulled out, guiding Jinyoung back onto the bed before entering him again.  _

_ “Knot me, knot me, and fill me with your pups, alpha! I want to belong to you, please,” Jinyoung cried out, tipping his head back to submit to Yugyeom as his own body shuddered and flushed as he came.  _

_ Yugyeom continued to drill into Jinyoung, smirking into the camera in a way that Jaebum knew was meant for him.  _

Yugyeom: I fucked your bitch

Yugyeom: well, not your bitch, not anymore.

There was an attached picture and Jaebum didn’t have to look at the picture to know what he’d see. 

That bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's plan backfires and everything ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is triggering! Please be careful. Jaebum goes fully feral. There is graphic violence, sexual assault, and blood. Again, beware!
> 
> Thank you again for all of those who read and commenting on this story. As it comes to an end, I just want everyone to know that your comments helped me throughout some tough things. Thank you again!

Jinyoung sighed as Yugyeom peppered kisses all over his face. 

The alpha had been more affectionate since the video, and Jinyoung wished he could say he was annoyed by it. 

When it was all over, and the video had been sent, Yugyeom had wrapped him in his arms and apologized for being rough, and doing it that way.

It had been so different than the Jaebum that he had come to know that he’d welcomed the attention.

He’d let Yugyeom slip back into him, Jinyoung on top this time as the alpha stared up at him with loving devotion. 

He’d have to go back to the dorm soon, but sometimes the way Yugyeom treated him- 

He got these fleeting thoughts of wanting to stay here, with Yugyeom.

He’d wondered what it would be like if he gave up on Jaebum, on his plot for revenge and instead settled down with the young alpha. 

He could learn to love Yugyeom the way that Yugyeom loved him, the way he had loved Jaebum. 

“I gotta go back,” Jinyoung complained as the alpha kissed down the back of his neck. 

“Stay,” Yugyeom said, pressing his hands into the omegas waist as he pulled him closer. 

“We won’t get Bambam out if we don’t,” Jinyoung giggled out before turning himself in Yugyeom’s arms. 

He kissed the alpha. 

“I’ll go first,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung leaned up, kissing him again.

“Go before I make you stay,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. 

“You can’t make me do anything,” He pointed out and Yugyeom blushed. 

“I meant- I don’t want you to go,” Yugyeom amended and Jinyoung smiled, tapping his cheek. 

“Twenty minutes,” Jinyoung reiterated and Yugyeom nodded, kissing his forehead. 

“Twenty minutes."

Jinyoung tiptoed into the dorm, closing the door behind him quietly. 

It was dark in the dorm, so Jinyoung assumed they were sleeping. 

It made sense, Jinyoung had sent the messages that morning, and they had lied in bed together for most of the day. 

“You’re back,” Jaebum said and JInyoung startled before composing himself. 

“I told you I’d be back,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sucked his teeth. 

The alpha was sitting on the couch, bare-chested as he took in the omega.

“You didn’t have to come back, it’s not like the pack needs you,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung tilted his head to look at Jaebum.

He expected Jaebum to be angry, but kicking him out of the pack wasn’t what he had bet on. 

Jinyoung decided he would play it innocent to see exactly where Jaebum was going with this.

“You’re kicking me out of the pack? For not coming home?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum sneered. 

“This isn’t about you coming ‘home’,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung crossed his arms. 

“So what is this about?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum stood up. 

“What do you think this is about Jinyoung?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I don’t know?” He asked and Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, I saw the video,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, putting on his best 'perplexed' face. 

“Video?” He asked, feigning innocence and Jaebum pushed him against the wall, forcing his wrist against it.

“Don’t play dumb Jinyoung, I’m not stupid. I know you. Don’t forget that. I know what kind of games you play. You’ve fooled them, but you’ll never fool me Jinyoung,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung tried to get out of the hold. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jinyoung grit out.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about? The video of you spreading your legs for that mutt like the slut you are,” he spat in Jinyoung’s face, his free hand slipping down into Jinyoung’s pants and gripping him harshly. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jinyoung growled at him.

“Why not? You let that mutt knot you, you were soaked, moaning like a pathetic bitch in heat for him. Why not me huh?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung tried to push him off. 

“Get off of me.”

Jaebum withdrew his hands from Jinyoung’s pants.

“Why would I even want you now?” He asked and Jinyoung barked out a laugh. 

“You’re mad that Yugyeom fucked me? You went on a fucking rampage but I can’t sleep with someone else? You’ve fucked nearly every omega in our pack. Had me have sex with Bambam while you- You weren’t loyal to me, why would I be loyal to you?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum

“Because I’m your alpha,” Jaebum growled out and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re not my alpha!” He growled back, trying to break free and Jaebum pressed him against the wall, ripping Jinyoung’s shirt down so that his shoulder and his new claiming bite was on display. 

“You let that mutt claim you,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung smirked at him. 

“I did, I wanted him to claim me. He didn’t have to force me like you forced Bambam, you raped him and then you claimed him!” Jinyoung shouted and Jaebum’s fist came down on his face. Jinyoung’s head hit the wall with a loud smack.

“Shut the fuck up Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum commanded him and Jinyoung whimpered, his knees buckling. 

He could taste the blood in his mouth.

Jaebum hit him.

Jaebum fucking hit him.

“You’ve been doing what you wanted for far too long Jinyoung, When will you realize that you belong to me,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I don’t,” He gasped out and Jaebum hit him again, knocking him to the floor. 

“You are mine Jinyoung,” Jaebum said grabbing JInyoung’s collar and throwing him against the wall. 

Jinyoung tried to crawl away. 

“Stop, I’m sorry, stop,” Jinyoung cried out and Jaebum grabbed his leg, pulling him back to him and sitting on his stomach.

“You’re sorry, you weren’t sorry when Yugyeom was knotting you, when you spread your whore legs for him,” Jaebum said, punching him in the face again, his head knocking against the floor. 

Jinyoung tried to shield himself from the attack and Jaebum forced his hands down before hitting him again.

“Don’t be sorry now,” Jaebum yelled.

“Alpha please,” Jinyoung begged, and Jaebum punched him again. 

“Oh, I’m alpha now?” Jaebum said with a smirk, grabbing Jinyoung’s collar and lifting him off of the floor. 

Jinyoung looked up into Jaebum’s eyes. 

This was the man he loved.

“Stop,” Jinyoung groaned and Jaebum spit in his face. 

“Where’s that fight? Where’s all your goddamned cunning Jinyoung. You have nothing left to say?” Jaebum said and Jinyoung weakly tried to punch Jaebum back.

“There’s that fight,” Jaebum said before smacking Jinyoung.

He tilted Jinyoung’s head up so that he was submitting to Jaebum.

Jinyoung turned his head to see Bambam standing in the hallways, frozen. 

“Help-” Jinyoung begged and Jaebum grabbed his chin, pinching it hard. 

“Call Yugyeom,” Jinyoung yelped and Jaebum smacked him again. 

“I’ll show you what a real alpha is Jinyoung.” He growled, tipping his head up to submit again.

Jinyoung felt as Jaebum bore his weight down on the omega.

“I’ll show you who you belong to,” Jaebum growled out and Jinyoung tried to fight when he realized what Jaebum was trying to do. 

He was going to force a bite on Jinyoung.

“Get off of me, stop! Stop!” Jinyoung cried out, trying to kick from under Jaebum, trying to buck him off. 

“You gave it up so easily for Yugyeom, don’t play hard to get now,” He yelled and Jinyoung struggled.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

How did things backfire so much?

He had everything under control and yet-

“Stop fucking moving,” Jaebum yelled and Jinyoung got his hand free, clawing down Jaebum’s bare back, trying to get him off of him.

“Please don’t!” Jinyoung begged, looking back at the frozen omega.

“Help me!” He yelled and Bambam sprung into action, jumping on Jaebum’s back. 

“Stop it, hyung stop!’ Bambam yelled trying to dislodge Jaebum.

“Get off of me,” Jaebum growled at Bambam and Jinyoung used his distraction to try to get away from Jaebum. 

Jaebum swatted back, connecting with the soft part of the omegas stomach, knocking Bambam into a wall. Jaebum focused back on Jinyoung, punching him again to subdue him.

Jinyoung’s head was fuzzy and he could hear Bambam crying behind him as Jaebum forced his arms over his head. He ripped away Jinyoung’s shirt before leaning forward, biting down where Yugyeom had.

Jinyoung could feel the blood running down his shoulder and he felt as Jaebum used his free hand to unbutton his pants.

Bambam was still crying in the corner but Jinyoung was too weak to fight anymore.   
  


  
  


Bambam shielded his head, crying into the space between his knees.

He could hear Jaebum and Jinyoung in the corner. 

Jinyoung had stopped fighting a while ago, laying there limp and groaning as Jaebum continued to brutalize him.

He'd bitten Jinyoung over twenty times at this point.

The scent of blood was heavy in the air and Bambam was shivering head to toe, trying to block it out.

He was scared, so scared. 

Bambam heard the door open before a growl emanated through the room. 

He hadn’t called Yugyeom. 

How did Yugyeom know to come?

“Get off of him,” Yugyeom growled, rushing Jaebum and tackling him off of Jinyoung. 

They went crashing into the wall, the two alphas growling at each other as they fought. 

Bambam tucked himself closer to the wall.

Jaebum didn’t sound like himself-

He hadn’t sounded like himself for so long. 

Jaebum threw Yugyeom to the ground and the younger alpha rolled into the wall with a thud.

Jaebum stood over him, his eyes crazed as he looked down at him. 

He was animalistic, no longer the man that he’d been. 

His rage was etched into his muscle, blood dripping from the deep scratches on his back. 

He looked like he wasn’t there anymore.

Yugyeom didn’t stand a chance against Jaebum. 

None of them had. 

Jaebum reeled his foot back, kicking Yugyeom hard.

Yugyeom’s body was limp like a ragdoll as Jaebum continued to kick him.

Bambam flinched at the sounds of his feet hitting Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom was yelping like an injured dog but it didn’t stop Jaebum.

He didn’t care. 

He didn’t care about any of them. 

The thuds stopped before being replaced by wet gasps.

“Stop! Jaebum please! Stop! I’ll do whatever you want, Alpha please,” Jinyoung begged incoherently.

“Yugyeom, please,” Jinyoung whimpered and Bambam chanced a glance up to see that Jaebum was holding Yugyeom against the wall by his throat. 

Yugyeom was scrambling, trying to get free. His fingers were clawed, trying to pull Jaebum’s hands from around his trachea, but Bambam could see that they were losing their rigor.

He was giving up as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his kicks seemed more like involuntary jerks.

He was dying. 

Jaebum was going to kill him.

“You always get in my way, Ever since the day you were brought to me you’ve been nothing but trouble. I should have let you go feral,” Jaebum growled at him, smashing him against the wall so that his head hit the wall, causing a dent in the plaster with the force. 

Yugyeom jerked again and it was like Yugyeom and Jinyoung were connected as Jinyoung looked like he was physically in pain at the visual.

“I’ll get rid of you once and for all,” Jaebum growled out and Bambam watched as Yugyeom started to go completely limp. 

He had to do something.

He was killing Yugyeom. Bambam looked around before grabbing the broom that was in the corner. He picked it up, swinging it by the broom part so the wooden handle cracked across his temple. 

It temporarily stunned him and Jaebum staggered back.

Bambam swung again, this time hitting the alpha just right, the wood splintering in half as it made contact with Jaebum’s head.

He sunk to the floor, and Bambam watched as blood began to seep from his head.

Fuck. 

Bambam dropped the wood, mesmerized by the puddle of blood. 

“Yugyeom, shit, Yugyeom, are you okay?” Jinyoung said, crawling over to Yugyeom. 

Bambam dropped to his knees, exhausted suddenly. 

“Yugyeom, I never meant for this to happen, fuck,” Jinyoung said, laying his head on Yugyeom’s stomach.

“We need to call an ambulance,” Bambam whispered and Jinyoung looked up at the omega, pushing his hair out of his face. 

Jinyoung’s face was bloodied and swollen.

“Fuck, did he hit you in the stomach, the baby-” Jinyoung started weakly and Bambam shook his head. 

“There is no baby,” He whispered and Jinyoung frowned. 

“But- the test, you smelled so happy,” Jinyoung began and Bambam shook his head, his eyes drifting over to the unconscious alpha. 

“I didn’t want to be pregnant. I didn’t want any of this,” Bambam cried and Jinyoung reached towards him.    
“I didn’t either-” Jinyoung began and Bambam shook his head.

“You did! You knew he went on a rampage and you didn’t tell me!” Bambam shouted before falling back onto his bottom.

“He wouldn’t let me, the alpha commanded me. I didn’t mean for this-” He excused and Bambam shook his head. 

“What did you mean to happen then Jinyoung, what was your plan?” He asked and Jinyoung stammered as if he were trying to come up with something. 

“I just wanted him to pay for what he did to us. I wanted him to lose it all,” Jinyoung said and Bambam wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“You got what you wanted then,” Bambam said, chancing a look back at Jaebum.

The pool of blood was getting larger and Yugyeom was coughing, stirring. 

“Nyoungie, are you okay?” Yugyeom asked, his voice croaky from being choked out. He sat up, holding his ribs as he moved.

“I’m fine, you’re the one who’s hurt,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom shook his head, caressing Jinyoung’s face.

“He bit you, I should have been faster,” Yugyeom whimpered and Jinyoung dipped his head, making himself small in front of his alpha.

That was the truth. 

Yugyeom didn’t belong to him anymore. 

“You guys should go,” Bambam said and Yugyeom turned to look at him. 

“Bam- did he hurt you too?” Yugyeom said and even though Bambam wanted to throw himself into the alpha’s arms, he couldn’t.

“No,” Bambam whispered and Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum’s body. 

“We gotta go,” Jinyoung stated and Yugyeom nodded before looking back at Bambam.

“Come on Bam,” Yugyeom said and Bambam shook his head. 

“You guys should go,” Bambam reiterated. 

“What-” Yugyeom said and Bambam shook his head. 

“You guys need to leave now,” Bambam said and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“You can’t stay here,” Yugyeom demanded. 

“Jinyoung’s your omega. I don’t belong to you, I can’t leave him alone. Just go,” Bambam said and Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom, helping him up.

“How could you stay?” Yugyeom asked and Bambam looked back at Jaebum.

“He’s my alpha,” Bambam said softly.

“But he-”

“Come on Yugyeom, come on,” Jinyoung said, limping out of the door, Yugyeom holding him up and Bambam turned his back on them, looking down at the bleeding alpha. 

He grabbed his cellphone, clutching it tightly in his fingers. 

  
  


_ Bambam stood in front of the door, pulling at his sleeves nervously before knocking.  _

_ He was nervous beyond compare, his stomach rolling.  _

_ He was to meet his new pack today, and honestly, it scared him.  _

_ He didn’t know what to expect, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this at all.  _

_ He knew it was customary for an omega his age to be given to a pack. They were all young, matched through their parents, but he couldn’t help the feeling that he was being abandoned, that he was no longer wanted by his parents.  _

_ He was only thirteen. _

_ There was an alpha kid standing next to him, who seemed to be the same age as him, even though he was a lot taller than him and broader too. _

_ Typical alpha build. _

_ Bambam was smaller, a skinny short thing.  _

_ Typical omega build. _

_ He knew that this would be a better life for him, but he didn’t- _

_ He was just so scared.  _

_ The alpha escort they’d used to get here knocked on the door, and the door opened, an omega and alpha couple standing in the door.  _

_ The two looked young, probably only a couple of years older than him. _

_ The alpha escort patted them on the shoulder before turning and leaving them there.  _

_ The young alpha next to him bounded into the house, the omega following him and Bambam stood there, staring up at the alpha.  _

_ He seemed so much taller than Bambam, so much bigger.  _

_ It was scary. _

_ “Hi,” The man said, kneeling down to Bambam’s height.  _

_ “Hello Alpha,” Bambam said, deferring to the alpha and he tilted Bambam’s head up so that he was looking in the alpha’s eyes. _

_ “I’m Im Jaebum, what’s your name?” Jaebum asked and Bambam swallowed.  _

_ “Bambam,” Bambam whispered shakily.  _

_ “Are you afraid?” He asked and Bambam nodded.  _

_ Jaebum scooted closer to him.  _

_ “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re my pack now, I’ll always protect you,” He whispered, and Bambam blushed. _

_ The alpha’s eyes were crinkled up in a kind smile and Bambam returned the smile before pressing forward and hugging Jaebum.  _

_ The alpha hugged him back before pulling back, ruffling his hand through his hair.  _

_ “Come on in and meet the rest of the pack,” Jaebum said and Bambam followed him in. _

_ This would be his new home. _

_ He would be happy here. _


End file.
